


Сосчитанные на пальцах

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: разы, когда все сломалось. [Гарри и Гермиона попадают на Слизерин и пытаются что-то с этим делать]
Kudos: 4





	1. Часть первая. В яблочко

Пожалуй, он все-таки благодарен Макгонаглл за то, что она его чуть ли не за ручку впихнула в вагон Хогвартс-экспресса — Гарри, конечно, поверил, что волшебство, магия, злые духи и по нарастающей существуют, но одной веры могло не хватить, чтобы впечатать себя в стенку.

Да ее вообще никогда не хватало.

На него никто не смотрит — люди суматошно провожают детей (те, что постарше, пришли, видимо, самыми первыми, ожидая такого балагана), люди плачут, радуются, скептически косятся, пока самые маленькие — его ровесники — с восторгом смотрят друг на друга и едва ли не щупают мантии.

Макгонагалл назвала их маглорожденными. Еще она сказала, что Гарри не маглорожденный, пускай и Петунья всегда делала необычные в его понимании вещи вроде шкрябанья ножом по сковородке и дальнейшим возмущением, почему та пригорает.

Потом Макгонаглл сказала, что его настоящие родители были волшебниками.  
Потом она долго о чем-то думала и бормотала себе под нос, но Гарри не мог — или не хотел, завороженный Косой Алеей — ее услышать. Он слышал слова _Дамблдор_ и _защита_ , но примерно с такой же несуразицей иногда фырчал Дадли во сне — и Гарри не стал забивать голову.

Тем более что после получения увесистой книги для начинающих его вообще стало мало что волновать об окружающих.

В конце концов она пожелала ему удачи, помогла сориентироваться и объяснила, что все ответы он получит в школе.

И теперь Гарри мчался — ну, вернее, мчался-то поезд, а Гарри с восторгом за этим наблюдал — в сторону того самого Хогвартса-клуб-юных-шаманов и думал, что если бы уж его захотели похитить, то незачем было бы так изгаляться.

Хотя Вернон всегда говорил _кому он такой нужен-то_ , но Гарри точно знал, что именно такие и нужны! Никому не нужные, о ком некому будет вспомнить.

Эта мысль принесла меньше разочарования, чем он ожидал. Все эмоции не выдерживали проверки на прочность перед Школой Магии.

Сам Гарри-то не мог до конца.

— Извини, к тебе можно?

Примерно с этой фразы началось его знакомство с Гермионой — в будущем Гарри будет думать, что ему каким-то образом ввели Феликс Фелицис перед поездкой, а иначе сложно объяснить такое удачное стечение обстоятельств — но сейчас он смотрит, как она аккуратно присаживается перед ним и задумчиво склоняет голову.

Что ж, в этот раз он впервые узнает, как воспринимают Гарри Поттера другие дети.

**

Драко на самом деле не особенно расстроен, что места в Хогвартс-экспрессе не нашел сразу же — ну да, кто-то там успел втиснуться быстрее него, но, эй, поезд повезет их всех с одинаковой скоростью, тем более что Крэбб и Гойл за его спиной придают гораздо более устрашающий вид.

По крайней мере Драко правда хочет в это верить.

Потыкавшись еще по нескольким купе (в нескольких из них его узнали, и это удовлетворило самолюбие, но не жажду найти свободное место), он со вздохом открывает очередную дверь. Два места. Ну, с учетом их габаритов, влезут все.

Затем на пассажиров — тоже, видно, первокурсники, смотрят-то как завороженно на все (Драко честно пытался прикрыть это под хладнокровием, которое взращивал отец, но сложно было оставаться спокойным, когда они едут в то самое место). Что ж, он в любом случае полагает, что справляется лучше девяноста процентов первокурсников. И второкурсников тоже.

— Драко Малфой, — представляется он. Затем представляет спутников.

Новость о том, что с ним едет Гарри Поттер оказывается удивительно заманчивой, и он точно помнит, что по этому поводу говорил отец, но-

Он переводит взгляд на Гермиону — кажется, та осведомлена о ситуации несколько лучше, потому что он видит в ее глазах напряжение, еще не переросшее в упрек.

Грязнокровка. Таких много в Хогвартсе, говорил отец.

И что: _держись от них подальше, Драко, нам достаточно того, что знатные роды Волшебного Мира гниют от их присутствия._

Вдобавок: _люди вообще очень жалкие создания._

Драко честно слушал (хотя иногда ему хотелось одернуть отца, мол, повторяешься) и даже пересказывал своим друзьям. Те кивали болванчиками, и было непонятно: от того, что им приказали это делать или правда так считали.

А еще говорила иногда мать: _если ты будешь вести себя, как Люциус, то тебя не только магглорожденные ненавидеть будут._

Но мать на самом деле говорила нечасто — может, поэтому ее слова Драко помнит так хорошо. Чаще она рассказывала ему сказки, обнимала и поила молоком с маслом, на что Люциус неохотно закрывал глаза. Иногда он и сам втайне носил ему конфеты — и шутливо грозился обезмолвить, если он матери проболтается.

(Он не знал, что Нарцисса обо всем этом знала.)

И поэтому сейчас Драко лишь кивает Гермионе, все еще неопределившийся, что он об этом думает.

Если она не будет вести себя, как описывал отец, то у них все может получится.

**

Гарри не нравятся молчаливые спутники Драко — он не чувствует в них хоть чего-то, отличного от пустого взгляда — но сам Драко вполне себе. Он рассказывает много того, чего не узнать из повседневной жизни не-аристократов, и даже демонстрирует шикарные черные перчатки, которые дал ему отец в дорогу.

Гермиона открывает рот на это, но затем закрывает.

Они не очень болтают меж друг другом, обмениваясь сухими подозрительными фразами, и так Гарри оказывается в их центре, делая себе пометку потом расспросить Гермиону подробнее.

Где-то на полпути к ним стучится продавщица сладостей, и Гарри честно скупает по единичному экземпляру всего, что может предложить тележка. Драко не следует его примеру — очевидно, он в этом деле бывалый. Он целенаправленно берет желе.

Гермиона делает замечание, что бы они не ели все сразу и на голодный желудок.

— Я завтракал, — фыркает Малфой на это и с удовольствием запихивает за щеку мармелад. Глотает, прежде чем продолжить: — Подожди-ка, а чего такого случится-то? Мы ж не гвозди едим.

Они переезжают мост, и его вопрос остается безответным в воздухе — Гермиону и Гарри буквально притягивает к окну, и затем они сторонятся, чтобы дать посмотреть остальным. Хогвартс выглядит сошедшим из книг замком, но слишком реальным, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком фееричным, чтоб мечтой.

— Эмгыр вар Эмрейс обзавидовался бы, — качает головой Гарри, но он-то не Эмгыр, и ему так нравится, что хочется выпрыгнуть из окна прямо сейчас.

Макгонагалл говорила, что в Хогвартсе летают на метлах — интересно, сколько времени займет поездка из Лондона? Надо будет замерить.

— Или бы завоевал себе, — поддерживает Гермиона.

Драко смотрит на них с истинно волшебным недоумением, и Гермиона достает из сумки _Последнее желание_ — коллекционный выпуск, между прочим. Гарри косится с восхищением.

— Сахар на голодный желудок нельзя, потому что быстрые углеводы не сделают тебя сытым, а вот аппетит зря перебьешь.

Драко понимает — или делает вид, что понимает. По крайней мере у него получается лучше, чем у Крэба и Гойла, недоуменно сверлящих девочку-грязнокровку.

До приезда они успевают прочитать целую главу.

**

Примерно с начала приезда до самого Большого Зала Гарри действительно держится — и фигурально, и буквально, схватив за руку Гермиону, которая лишь крепче в ответ его сжимает.

У них в глазах у обоих _хочу_ читается, а еще восторг, интерес, абсолютное желание врасти в эти стены и никогда их не покидать. Собственно, они и не собираются.

Перед Большим Залом их временно останавливают — какие-то последние подготовки доделывают, Гарри не вслушивается, но всматривается так внимательно, что глаза потекут из глазниц и затопят от пола до потолка.

По крайней мере большинство первокурсников совершенно точно разделяет его точку зрения — вон, даже Малфой украдкой осматривается, а он ведь игрок бывалый.

— О, привет, — к ним оборачивается мальчик-волосы-словно-спичка. — Как вас зовут?

Это второй раз, когда Гарри узнает все прелести — а вернее, их отсутствие — нахождения в Магическом Мире в качестве героя.

Он крепко держится за Гермиону, которая лишь перекричать детей пытается (у нее плохо выходит, но Гарри правда ей благодарен), и старательно пытается сгладить впечатления — он ни черта не знает о том, что было-то в тот злополучный день, а они хотят от него выражения лица Волан-де-Морта.

Гарри даже рад, что мальчик Невилл с потерянной жабой перетягивает его внимание.

— А куда вы планируете? На какой факультет? — любопытствует у них Рон. — Я вот на Гриффиндор. С ума сойду, если меня отправят на какой-нибудь Хаффлпафф.

Гермиона дергает плечом, но не отвечает, так что Гарри делает это за них обоих:

— Куда закинет распределение, разве не в этом суть?

— Ну да. Но ведь как интересно погадать!

Может, было бы, знай Гарри о факультетах чуть больше коротких огрызков от Макгонагалл, Гермионы и Драко — а так ему интереснее даже отдать себя в руки кого-то свыше. Что он в нем углядит?

— Хочу, чтобы нас заставили ловить бабочек! Я умею ловить бабочек!

— И по способности отрывать крылья насекомым распределяли? Не глупи, наверняка нам просто зададут пару вопрос да отпустят.

— А что если мы должны будем вытянуть бумажку с названием?

— Может, мы должны будем как-то продемонстрировать свои способности?..

Гермиона закатывает глаза на все это — они все еще держатся за руки, чтобы не потерять друг друга в такой хаотичный момент, да и Гарри даже разделяет ее настрой.

Должно быть очень тонкое волшебство, чтобы определить, на каком факультете человеку будет наиболее комфортно.

— Интересно, можно ли переходить с факультета на факультет? — шепчет ему Гермиона, но Гарри нечего ей ответить.

И да, он продолжает держаться.

А потом Большой Зал сносит тормоза окончательно, и он просто хочет стоять и впитывать в себя все это — всю эту атмосферу, усыпанную звездами и цветами, такую знакомую по фильмам и мультикам, которые ему удавалось посмотреть у Дадли.

Если бы он мог удивиться методу отбора учеников, то без сомнений бы это сделал, но шкала восторга не просто шкалит — она разломана и выкорчевана — и он просто смотрит, как дети садятся туда по алфавиту, встревоженные и обрадованные не меньше него.

Ему кажется, что если он закричит от восторга в толпе, то толпа лишь поддержит его настроение.

Он, конечно, не кричит.

Голос садится, когда Шляпа торжественно объявляет:

— Слизерин!

Ему и Гермионе.

**

Гермиона практически сползает со стула, на ватных ногах приближаясь к столу — она ожидает ненависти и презрения в чужих глазах, но ей хлопают — сдержанно, но все-таки, — и падает на ближайшее место, чувствуя, как от еды практически сразу начинает мутить.

Из всех вариантов, которые она планировала, этот — наиболее неправдоподобный, выкиньте и замените на что-нибудь вменяемое.

Никто, конечно, не меняет.

Второй волной шока становится то, что и Гарри следует за ней, садясь рядом и от этого становится чуть спокойнее, а от подозрительных взглядов со стола — страшнее.

Впрочем, Драко — этот чистокровный оказывается не таким, каким Гермиона ожидала — одобрительно кивает им обоим, а декан Слизерина — мужчина в темном, из темного и о темном — скользит по ним подозрительным взглядом.

Спустя несколько минут происшествие оказывается забыто, и оставшиеся дети под бурные аплодисменты распределяются по столам.

Новые слизеринцы думают о них совсем немного — пару минут, может, сверлят, а потом кивают как-то осторожно — все оставшееся время они едят, обмениваются новостями и смеются о чем-то своем. Гермиона приходит к выводу, что все здесь плюс-минус знали друг друга и до поступления.

 _И правда_ , думает Гермиона. _Чего им на нас зацикливаться?_

**

Староста — девушка, чьи волосы настолько рыжие, что ее наверняка успели не раз подразнить ведьмой прежде чем получить щелбан в лоб — ровным строем отводит их вниз, в Подземелье. Туда, где находятся спальни, догадывается Гарри.

На них никто не обращает внимание, так что они с Гермионой сливаются с толпой и переглядываются лишь — немного со страхом, но больше с любопытством.

Сам замок оставляет на них неизгладимое впечатление, и в гостиной Слизерина оно закрепляется: помещение — длинное и просторное, высеченное камнем и отделанное серебряным и зеленым — можно назвать больше уютным, чем зловещим.

Мягкий свет струится из каких-то не менее магических ламп, а на полу вокруг камина раскиданы пуфы — здесь нет диванов или кресел или еще чего-то крупногабаритного, так что, Гермиона отмечает, _если что это можно использовать как просторное помещение подо… что-то._

Под что — она не уточняет.

Они располагаются в самом углу у окна, заняв два пуфа, и секунду спустя к ним присоединяется Драко.

— Декан Слизерина мой крестный, он классный. — И он даже не издевается.

Перешептывающиеся голоски стихают, так что первокурсники оказываются в центре внимания, пока дети постарше располагаются кто где — некоторые даже уходят в спальни, очевидно, уже выучившие назубок все объявление.

Джемма — та самая староста — дает им краткую сводку того, что можно делать, что нельзя, а что лучше совмещать — оно ничем не отличается от простых школьных правил, так что, если бы Гарри закрыл глаза, он мог бы даже представить, что находится в обычной человеческой школе.

Ну, если не считать камина и мантии. И палочки, что греет карман.

— А теперь я хочу привлечь внимание и старших, — взмахивает рукой она, и все дергаются в интересе. — Как мы видим, в этот раз на Слизерин поступили не только привычные нам волшебники — среди первокурсников есть магглорожденная Гермиона Грейнджер и полукровка Гарри Поттер.

Они оба эпатажируют местную публику, пускай и по разным причинам.

Гермиона не скрывает взгляда, но и вызывающе не смотрит — чувствует, что не найдет одобрения. Гарри делает примерно то же самое.

— Хочу сразу сказать, Слизерин — семья, кружок по интересам, община — называйте как вам позволяет словарный запас. И мы не терпим здесь склок и уж тем более вынесения их за пределы избы, — объявляет она, но смотрит при этом на притихших детей других курсов. — Я знаю вас, засранцы, как вы можете и _не можете_ поступать, но вам придется научиться мириться с тем фактом, что Гермиона и Гарри — наши однокурсники. И отношение к ним будет соответствующее.

Нестройный рокот она вновь подавляет движением руки.

— В ответ хочу обратиться к Гарри и Гермионе — да и ко всем новичкам в целом — если кто-то начнет выкрутасничать, то сообщайте взрослым, не надо лепить из себя херовые пародии на школьных хулиганов. Со всеми поговорят и всех утихомирят.

— Твои методы специфичны, можно мне другую старосту? — слышат они звук по комнате из угла с камином, и какая-то девушка с беззлобной насмешкой смотрит на Джемму.

— Другая вас не потянет, придется мириться, — хмыкает она в ответ. — Всякие сложные непонятные школьные вопросы — а Хогвартс это целая кладезь дерьма разного сорта — вы можете обсудить с нами или нашим деканом, профессором Снейпом, но он сам себя презентует. Вопросы есть?

Первокурсники осматриваются, а Драко довольно качает головой — что же будет, когда на сцену Снейп выйдет? — но вопросов не возникает, и Джемма удаляется в угол, предупреждая, что Снепй появится в ближайшее время, а пока они могут повизжать друг другу на уши о том, как прекрасно учиться в Слизерине.

Гермиона начинает разведку.

— Змея? А чем прославился Салазар Слизерин? Во сколько подъем? — и многое другое она задает Драко, так как тот ближайший Слизеринец, до которого она может дотянуться.

— Баллы? Расскажи про эту систему подробнее, — дополняет ее Гарри.

Если уж они попали сюда, то надо быть готовым. Впрочем, Драко успевает рассказать совсем немного — более того, он лишь расписывает Салазара и его зверинец из одной змеи, как дверь в гостиную вновь отъезжает и на пороге появляется тот самый человек, который мог бы просверлить в Гарри дырку при наличии аппаратуры.

Пожалуй, с магией и она не понадобится.

Он захлопывает дверь и опирается на нее спиной.

— Мое имя Северус Снейп, на уроках профессор Снейп, в неформальной обстановке можно Северус, но только на _вы_ , — его взгляд обволакивает студента за студентом, медленный и черный — подходящий такому месту. Драко почти что светится, но никто этого не видит. — Джемма?

— Уже рассказала.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, все усвоили тот факт, что ни мистера Гарри Поттера — каких бы сказок вы о нем не наслушались в детстве — ни мисс Гермиону Грейнджер я не потерплю видеть жертвами ваших несдержанных желаний. Слизерин — это семья, и если вы неспособны относится к другим с уважением, может, вам стоит поискать другой факультет. В любом случае я в вас не сомневаюсь, — на этих нотах, Гарри кажется, его голос теплеет. — Хогвартс станет вашим домом, другом, для кого-то — больницей, мамочкой, папочкой и братиком в одном лице на ближайшие несколько лет. Это не так страшно, хотя первое время вам придется привыкать жить вдали от тех условий, к которым вы привыкли.

Он молчит, делая паузу. Его фигура такая же внушающая, как и у Макгонагалл.

— Мой кабинет находится за поворотом — впрочем, выучите — вход туда открыт по любому поводу (если я, конечно, не веду урок) с десяти утра до одиннадцати вечера. Вне этого времени — по чему-то очень срочному. И да, под этими словами я имею в виду какие-то в действительности _важные_ причины.

— Если вдруг у нас начнет течь потолок? — как-то неловко фыркает один из студентов постарше.

— Течь потолок? Мы под озером? — недоуменно подает голос Гермиона, и это вообще первый раз, когда она говорит что-то так громко.

— Мы под Черным озером, — отвечает ей Снейп. — Если потолок начнет течь, то, надеюсь, вы порадуете Флитвика знанием заклинаний. Если, конечно, не хотите развести здесь болото.

— Дальше. Правила поведения — повторюсь, вы семья, конфликты непозволительны за пределами факультета, да и в нем не поощряются. Вы не увидите родителей долгое время, но ваши однокурсники могут стать вам близки — просто позвольте и себе, и им это сделать. Поверьте, окружающие вас люди всегда испытывают приблизительно схожие эмоции, чем вы сами, поэтому вам несложно будет их понять, — вот этот совет Гарри кажется из разряда манипулятивных, хотя он, конечно, ничего не говорит. — Если вам хочется с кем-то враждовать — у вас на выбор есть другие факультеты, но здесь, в сердце Слизерина, я хочу, чтобы вы доверяли друг другу. Поверьте, вам это здорово пригодится. Ненависть утомляет.

Вновь пауза, а Драко как завороженный смотрит на него, и Гарри понимает, что он сам, Гермиона, остальные дети — никто не может оторвать взгляда от профессора Снейпа с его мантией и голосом.

Похоже это будет интересный год.


	2. Часть вторая. Змеиное гнездо

Гермиона не то чтобы Снейпу не верила, но со здравым скептицизмом отнеслась к его словам о том, что надо относиться уважительно к софакультетникам — она не планировала делать подлянки окружающим, но не могла гарантировать от окружающих того же.

Однако и здесь Хогвартс (заколдованное место не иначе) к ней благодушен, потому что Дафна — и Пэнси, помявшись на пороге чуть больше пары секунд — помогают ей обустроится и проявляют такое естественное любопытство к тому, что происходит по ту сторону магического мира, что Гермиона и потеряться успевает в своих рассказах.

Кровати зачарованы Квиетусами — полезно, потому что первокурсники болтают довольно долго, когда те, что постарше, давно спят в кроватях — Снейп ясно сказал, что никто над ними стоять с палкой не будет и гнать из кровати в семь утра уж тем более, но прогулов уроков без уважительных он не потерпит.

А еще — что у Слизерина есть утренняя зарядка, и все жаждущие могут присоединиться по желанию.

У Гермионы желания нет, но гарантировать его отсутствие и в будущем она не может.

Слизерин оказывается на первый взгляд лучше, чем мог. И чем говорят в газетах.

**

Ему не очень нравится отношение Гриффиндора, и он думает, что в будущем это выльется в неприязнь и к самому Гриффиндору — тот самый Рон, который показался довольно забавным малым, едва ли не дыру в нем прожигает и смотрит подозрительно так, хотя и со Снейпом ему не тягаться.

Гарри делает предположение, что это из-за факультета — ну, вообще-то все в этой школе ненавидят Слизерин, потому что он Слизерин — но теперь тот факт, что это и факультет Гарри Поттера, будет тревожить детские умы еще активнее.

Гермиона закатывает глаза, когда он говорит ей об этом.

— От обсуждения тебя не спасет даже ведро со слизнями на голову.

И Драко добавляет:

— Слизеринцы всегда в центре внимания. А если нет, то непременно станут в ближайшие пять секунд.  
**

Уроки проходят примерно так, как и ожидал Гарри от школы магии — они машут руками, палочками и другими конечностями, колдуют, что-то или кого-то засохшего режут, а в свободное время наслаждаются внутренним двором, картинами и свечами.

Из любимых дисциплин Гарри сложно выделить что-то конкретное — его цепляет все, и однажды кто-то из Слизеринцев шутит, что шляпе стоило забросить их с Гермионой на Равенкло.

Она даже не подняла головы от эссе, ткнув шутника _Калворио_. Потом его волосы находили под всеми пуфами.

— Думаю, стоит сделать упор на Зельеварение — оно явно пригодится в жизни и в дальнейшем. Особенно учитывая, что колдовать вне стен Хогвартса запрещено.

— Это ты так только что созналась в желании стереть кому-то память? — хмыкает Гарри, вспоминая последний урок. На самом деле практический толк от этого был — только вот и половину ингредиентов не так просто достать за пределами Хогвартса, уж тем более школьникам.

— Может быть. А может, я хочу еще раз перечитать Сильмариллион.

— И заодно заново вспоминать свое имя. Есть более гуманные методы, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп подкрадывается к ним так тихо, что в пору вздрогнуть и Гарри вздрагивает, дергает головой. Это не из тех визитов, что «просто так».

— Мистер Поттер, с вами хотел поговорить директор.

Не то чтобы он этого не ожидал — не после всех его взглядов многозначных, но как-то предсказуемо не готов к этому.

— И о чем же?

— Понятия не имею. Проследуйте за мной.

Гермиона советует кричать в случае чего, а когда Снейп бросает на нее выразительный взгляд, то шепотом добавляет: и кусаться.

**

Она ловит Северуса, когда тот возвращается из кабинета директора в свой — Гарри нет, а у нее есть пара свободных минут, так что она намерена использовать эти два фактора с максимальной пользой.

— Профессор Снейп? — стучится она в кабинет. Драко на тренировке по Квиддичу — они с Гарри честно не видят в нем ничего увлекательного, но Драко исправно поддерживают, тем более что ребята постарше называют его перспективным.

(Гермиона честно пыталась видеть в нем папенькиного богатого сынка, но получалось пока только ее саму — такую же радостную и маленькую.)

— В чем дело? — Снейп не кажется радушным, но и равнодушным тоже. Вероятно, нужно уметь отключать эмоции, когда проверяешь домашнее второкурсников.

— Вы говорили, есть заклинание, которое помогает стирать память более гуманно. Это вы про Обливиэйт?

Он выглядит — ну, заинтересованностью эту эмоцию точно обозвать нельзя, но, может, вовлеченным. Любопытствующим.

— Может и про него. А с какой целью интересуетесь?

Гермиона окончательно проскальзывает внутрь, захлопывая дверь.

— Все в жизни пригодится, — ее голос старательно пытается не дрожать.

— Это опасное заклинание, мисс Грейнджер.

— Магия вообще штука нелегкая.

Снейп смотрит на нее с секунду или и того больше, а она возвращает этот взгляд. Хочется верить, что хоть немного достойно.

— Знаете, на Равенкло вас с руками бы оторвали.

— Но так как руки мне все еще нужны — я здесь.

Она не уверена, можно ли считать неопределенного рода звук от Снейпа усмешкой, но позволяет себе зачесть это за продолжение разговора.

— Как тренируют Обливиэйт? Или подается только теория?

Он не спешит с ответом, а Гермиона его не торопит — кабинет у Снейпа такой же темный и она не раз слышала, как перешептывались за столами Гриффиндорцы, мол, _сидят в своих гробах_ , но на самом деле он приятный: в нем пахнет хвоей и горькими ароматами снадобий, а свет — подобный свету в гостиной Слизерина — пляшет на руках, под ноги стелется.

Гермиона позволяет себе не согласиться с Гриффиндором, хотя, наверное, каждый факультет считает себя лучшим.

— Только теория, и практика не вводится намеренно. Однако, мисс Грейнджер, — тянет он, скрещивая пальцы, — если вы найдете способ проводить практику и я его одобрю, то мы можем обойти этот маленький запрет.

Позже в гостиной Гермиона гадает — нормальная ли это система поощрения любознательности учеников, или она одна такая высунулась, но спросить не решается.

— Я могу рассказать об этом друзьям? — уточняет напоследок.

— Рассказывайте. — Почти тихое.

Гермиона решает, что он просто не верит в вероятность того, что кто-то столь сильно, как и она, захочет изучать магию.

Как же он ошибается.

**

Кабинет Дамблдора настолько сильно не похож на подземелья Слизерина, что тоже производит впечатление — широкий, просторный и светлый, он заставлен магическим хламом разной степени полезности, и среди них Гарри видит знакомую Шляпу.

Препираться с ней было недолго, хотя она так и не ответила, почему отправила Гермиону на Слизерин.

Дамблдор вписывается в это место как нельзя лучше — мирный и добрый. Его борода длинна, руки — сухи, а мантия обволакивает фигуру. Один из тех мудрых старцев, и даже это избитое клише лишь играет на руку Дамблдору.

Гарри добавляет Дамблдора в список тех людей, которые в действительности _пробирают_.

Он уже третий.

Разговор крутится вокруг да около, но в конечном итоге выводится две мысли:

_Гарри нравится на Слизерине.  
Гарри нравится учится._

Еще есть несколько дополнительных вроде тех, что Гарри никто не обижает, Гермионе тоже нравится и профессор Снейп к ним хорошо относится, а также побочные — не хочет ли он завести дружбу с другими факультетами.

Гарри по правде не хочет, хотя Макгонагалл ему нравится, и ее уроки Трансфигурации занимают почти все его свободное время.

Он говорит это прямо и честно и ожидает, что директор расстроится почему-то, но он по тому же почему-то не расстраивается — лишь кивает понимающе и улыбается добро так.

— Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне с любыми вопросами, мальчик мой. И с претензиями тоже.

На самом деле у Гарри чертова туча вопросов и даже не одна, но он давит их в себе, потому что еще рано задавать вопросы.

Он и к Северусу-то с ними особо не лезет.

**

— Меня точно возьмут в команду, — так гордо и мечтательно сообщает Драко, что и сказать тяжело, что это он представитель известного чистокровного рода и его отец заседает в Визенгамоте. — Видели бы вы, как я словил снитч — даже на трибунах ахнули!

— Пронзил сердца гриффиндорцев? — поддевает его кто-то со стороны.

— Да они теперь зуб на тебя наточат, Драко, ты поаккуратнее давай, — отвечает другой член команды — Гарри честно пытается помнить все их имена, но пока выходит не очень.

У камина человек пять — во всей гостиной от силы их семь-восемь.

— И почему они так нас недолюбливают?

Вопрос больше риторический, но Люциан — Гарри выуживает из памяти его имя — проясняет:

— Надо ж сделать кого-то козлом отпущения. А после того, как с нашего факультета вышло две трети Пожирателей Смерти и их лидер в довесок, вот и отрываются.

Гермиона записывает лихорадочно рукой — или зарисовывает, что еще интереснее — и Гарри видит, как Драко косит на это взгляд, когда Люциан продолжает:

— Но вообще такая напряженка лишь с Гриффиндором. Равенкло сами себе на уме — хотя они-то вот ребята классные, мы с ними стараемся нейтралитет держать, так что вы уж там не подведите — а Хаффлпафф… Хаффлпафф… — он морщит лицо, слов не находя. — Они нас не трогают, а мы их, хотя и там бывают выскочки. Трудоголики они, в общем. Ох, е-мое, я ж обещал встретиться с Вейз, — он вскакивает с поспешностью, явно не присущей чистокровным.

— А теперь рассказывай, потом успеем обсудить межличностных конфликты, — объявляет Драко, когда Люциан скрывается за дверьми. Смотрит он при этом на Гермиону.

Та заговорщически осматривается и медленно склоняется, вынуждая их сделать то же самое. Ниже, и ниже, и ниже, и уже можно ощутить чужое дыхание на своем лице-

— _Обливиэйт!_

Драко в панике отшатывается, и от неожиданности Гарри следует его примеру. Гермиона остается довольной.

— Шутка. Только его изучение.

— Тебе много дадут за убийство чистокровного, — наигранно жалуется Драко, запрокидывая голову.

— А я их опять Обливиэйтну!

— Дважды фокус не проходит, Грейнджер.

— У магглов и не такое работает.

Затем Гермиона вкратце рассказывает о задании от Снейпа и даже показывает им наработки — несколько несложных описанных схем.

Основная идея строилась вокруг того, что если дрессированные звери распознают набор звуков, то можно попробовать заставить забыть их команду. Это и проверить будет просто, подтверждала она. Но если Снейп не одобрит, то у нее есть сотня планов про запас.

— Мне отец рассказывал об Обливиэйте, так вот — чем глубже воспоминания в мозгу, тем сложнее их стереть, — Драко моргает, обводя в ее схеме слово _память_. — Если животных обучили давно, то это может не помочь.

— Значит, нужно обучить животное самим, — соглашается с ним Гермиона.

— Мышей. Здесь же водятся мыши?

— Можем крыс наловить, — хмыкает Драко. — Мы ж в Подземелье, наверняка ползают где-нибудь.

— Или пауков, — брякает Гарри, вспоминая тварей из чулана, которых снимал с себя по утрам. Визги Дадли были незабываемы.

— У пауков не так сложно устроен мозг, они тяжелее поддаются дрессуре.

— А под Империо кто угодно поддастся, — склабится Драко ей в ответ.

— Имерио? Ты о непростительных? — у Гарри начинает призрачно болеть шрам всякий раз, когда кто-то вокруг вообще заговаривает о чем-то подобном.

— Ага, — тянет он, не отрывая взгляда от новой схемы, которую чертит Гермиона. Гарри тоже. — Они действуют на все живые существа, хотя, конечно, животные поддаются им проще, чем люди.

— А Авада?

— А Авада действует на всех одинаково. Ну кроме тебя, умеешь отличиться, — фыркает Драко. — О, ты хочешь сконструировать им лабиринт?

Гермиона кивает утвердительно, вырисовывает последние штрихи. На листе перед ней сплетения стен и совсем мелкие приписки, которые Гарри не прочесть вверх ногами — но он не сомневается, что сможет позже.

— Возможностей отразить Аваду нет, но тебе удалость каким-то образом, — продолжает Драко, когда Гермиона возвращается к работе — стирает и перечерчивает, она израсходовала полчернильницы. — Никто не знал и не знает как. Может, будет знать, если кто-то этим заинтересуется.

— Пожалуй, должны, раз Авада настолько страшна.

Они молчат, и воздух между ними разрезает карандаш Гермионы.

Гарри не мог предположить, насколько сюрреалистичным будет его нахождение в Хогвартсе — и уж тем более, что он сразу обретет хороших знакомых (он боится слова _друзья_ , но на самых краях сознания шепчет) — но здесь даже его репутация Мальчика-Который-Выжил не играет роли, хотя часто такое случается с известными людьми — Гарри сам читал.

**

В их уютную сферу полной абстракции врывается Снейп — дверь распахивается, и на пороге стоит он, его черная мантия и хмурое выражение лица, которое обычно ничего хорошего у людей не несет.

— Вы ужинали? — спрашивает он.

Гарри ойкает, а Драко взгляд на стрелки часов переводит и тоже ойкает. Гермиона тактично зарывается в записи.

— Я не голоден, — находится Гарри, и это в действительности правда — иногда ему не перепадало еды от Дадли и приходилось ложиться спать с пустым желудком или воровать ночью какие-то объедки — такие, чтобы Дурсли не заметили пропажи. В общем, он спартанец закаленный.

— И мы! — подхватывают остальные, но Снейп морщится, вздыхает и, кажется, совершенно им не верит. Ну черт, а где же их хваленая слизеринская хитрость, которую так Шляпа нахваливала? Или она что-то другое имела в виду?

— Сколль, — говорит Снейп в пустоту, а затем в той же пустоте появляется эльф — Гарри видел пару раз да и то вскользь, но узнать несложно. — Принеси сегодняшнее второе блюдо.

Эльф аппарирует без ответа.

— А вы разве не должны быть на обеде, крестный? — неуверенно предполагает Драко, когда тот садится на один из пуфов, и это выглядит так же почетно, как если бы в гостиной Слизерина стоял трон имени Северуса Снейпа.

— Я забеспокоился, когда увидел, что троих моих студентов нет на месте, — отвечает он, склоняя голову, а Гарри улыбается едва заметно против воли. Он все еще не привык, что о нем можно беспокоится, даже если это декан. — Полагаю, задание увлекло мисс Грейнджер, а мисс Грейнджер и остальных?

— Мы сами увлеклись мисс Грейнджер, — отвечает Гарри ему и на мгновение опять ловит это ничем необъяснимое чувство, когда Снейп сверлит его взглядом.

— Знали бы вы, Поттер, как это звучит для ваших однокурсников.

Он не спешит пояснять, а они не уточняет — Сколль появляется с подносом еды, от которой взыгрывается аппетит, и исчезает, приняв благодарность.

— Я понимаю, что учеба интересна, но несоблюдение режима питания на пользу вам не пойдет, — строго говорит он, и Макагонагалл на самом деле так же это делала, когда Гарри совался в каждую лавку в восторге от происходящего.

Гермиона, даже откусывая от куриного стейка, не прекращает приказывать Самопишущему перу. Драко смеется, когда Снейп устало закатывает на это глаза. Одним движением пальцев он заставляет предмет затихнуть.

— А остальные где? — любопытствует Гарри.

У них в школе учителя всегда ели за отдельным столом — ровно как и здесь, в Большом зале — поэтому такая даже несколько панибратская атмосфера его раскрепощает.

— В Зале, вероятно.

Запах местной еды оглушает. Петунья умеет вкусно готовить, но ему мало что доставалось, так что о каких-то видах блюд оставалось лишь гадать. Здесь же, кажется, захоти он печеного феникса, так ему еще и уточнять придется, под каким соусом.

— Малфой, твой отец доволен твоими успехами в Квиддиче, — продолжает Снейп, держа кусок хлеба как золотой венок.

— Ты связывался с ним? Так скоро? — Драко выглядит несколько смущенным, если этот слизеринец вообще знает значение данного слова.

— Он попросил отписаться по первым нескольким дням.

Драко думает о чем-то — специфика его родственных отношений для Гарри недоступна, а Гермиона всякий раз тянется к Перу и всякий раз натыкается на тяжелый взгляд Снейпа. Курица уходит влет.

— Подозреваю, там было и не только про Квиддич, — выныривает из мыслей Драко, отпивая тыквенный сок. Звучит как что-то, что не должно радовать.

— Правильно подозреваешь.

В помещении натягивается тишина, под горло, вокруг торса обмазывается и устраивается на коленях. Гарри мог бы ее погладить. Или надкусить.

— Не водишься ли ты, Малфой, с грязнокровками? — выдвигает теорию Гермиона насмешливо.

— И задружился ли с Гарри Поттером? — демонстративно показывает шрам.

Драко отворачивается.

— Взялись же вы откуда-то, умники… Крестный, что ты ему ответил?

Снейп наблюдает за разыгрывающейся сценкой, но не встревает. Вообще держится с удивительной дистанцией и вовлеченностью в жизнь подопечных — и балансирует на этом так ловко, как не каждый родитель может.

— Что он может сам тебе написать и все узнать и что я не почтовый голубь.

**

Оказывается, из вариантов проведения досуга здесь все-таки не только Квиддич и библиотека с запретными секциями (Гермиона наверняка уже разработала идею, как туда пробраться) — так, для слизеринцев почти всегда открыто небольшое помещение из гостиной. Обитое камнем, коврами и лампами, оно ничуть не выделяется из общего интерьера.

Там Гарри по одну стену видит стеллажи, полки, комоды — все подписанное и пронумерованное — а по другую огромное пустое пространство с еле заметными очерченными мелом линиями.

Комната творчества, как называют ее на Слизерине.

 _Змеюшник_ , слышал Гарри Поттер шепот Гриффиндора. Хотя было неясно, может, они обо всем разом.

А еще на комнате очевидно были чары расширения — Драко хвастался, что это наверняка сделал Снейп, хотя Гермиона предположила, что подобная комната существовала задолго до вступления Снейпа на должность.

Как объясняют Гарри, каждый меловой квадрат награжден Квиетусом и — по желанию — накладывается дезиллюминационное.

В этом был толк.

Впрочем, ни на краски, ни на холсты, ни на инструменты никто никакую магию не накладывает — в свободном доступе, и Гарри догадывается почему.

Комнату в основном облюбовывают средние курсы без годовых экзаменов да и то по воскресеньям — когда больше времени выделяют. Гарри в себе творческих порывов никогда не наблюдал, но у них и без того есть чем заняться.

— Сейчас сдвоенные Зелья с Гриффиндором? — уточняет у Гермионы одноклассница — Гарри вспоминает, что это Дафна — и также мимолетно исчезает.

То ли слова Снейпа, то ли Джеммы, то ли собственная сознательность Слизерина, но к ним и вправду никто не лезет — тем более что они не лишают факультет баллов, а Гермиона даже лидирует в этом списке, поэтому назвать его состояние в Слизерине плохим никак нельзя.

Более того — оно замечательное. С приобретением магии идет нехилый бонус в виде друзей.

В самом кабинете они менее сговорчивы — облюбовав одну часть класса, они взаимно с Гриффиндором выталкивают друг друга. Гарри не раз и не два ловит взгляды — вся школа все никак не может угомониться, что такая знаменательная фигура и на таком не знаменательном факультете. Рон даже пробовал заговорить с ним как-то — да и не только он — но Гарри оставался непреклонен.

Когда же он увидел, как Гарри общается с Драко, то был взбешен окончательно.

Не то чтобы Гарри _не знал_ , как Драко общается с людьми, но с учетом того, что даже Гермиона сумела найти с ним общий язык, это вопрос практики. И умения вести диалог с человеком, а не с образами в своей голове.

Наконец — точь-в-точь по часам — в кабинет заходит Снейп, и его мантия порхает вслед за ним над самым полом.

— Как, надеюсь, вы помните, темой нашего сегодняшнего урока станет зелье от фурункулов, — его голос разносится в тишине класса. Такая бывает разве что у Макгонагалл. — Все свои вещи уберите в угол класса, — он взмахивает палочкой, и на столах появляются котлы с горелкой. — Так как я не доверяю первокурсникам даже в вопросах теории, это занятие вы проведете в парах. Будем надеяться, что коллективный разум даст свои плоды.

Сначала Гарри ищет тайный смысл в том, как Снейп формирует пары.  
Затем понимает: он просто идет по алфавиту.

Так Гермиона оказывается в паре с Дафной (и обе явно этим довольны), Малфою в напарники достается Невилл (и вот тут удовольствие — момент спорный), Гарри объединяется с девочкой по имени Парвати. Она смотрит заинтересованно, но без фанатизма.

Снейп запускает магические волшебные часы.

Ну, с этим-то не должно возникнуть проблем в отличие от Полетов на метле.

Парвати дергается в сторону шкафа с реагентами, но Гарри придерживает ее рукой — остальные слизеринцы так же не двигаются. Вокруг шкафа скапливается толпа из Гриффиндора, откуда кто-то оказывается выпихнут небрежным движением Рона.

Спустя секунд тридцать они расходятся.

Еще спустя минуту можно приступать готовить.

— Знаешь, как толочь? — спрашивает он ее, тянясь к ступке. Оживление вскипает, и приходится закатать мантию, чтобы в ней же не свариться.

— Знаю, как взмахивать волшебной палочкой.

— Тогда держи наготове.

Он осторожно измельчает змеиный клык до состояния однородного порошка и, отмеряя стаканом, высыпает в котел. Парвати зажигает огонь — что ж, она аккуратна, у остальных участников действа получается это не столь хорошо.

Какое-то время они молчат, пока Снейп заглядывает в чужие котлы — у кого-то больше положенного насыпано, кто-то мешает не в том направлении. Гарри старательно пытается сделать все правильно и даже чуть-чуть верит, что у него все выходит.

Пока зелье варится, они с Парвати убирают расходники.

— Так, теперь флоббер-слизняки, — объявляет она спустя сорок минут.

— Черви, — подсказывает Гарри, но напарывается на скептический взгляд.

— Все склизкое и тягучее — слизняки.

Он мысленно хмыкает, но не спорит.

И на самом деле даже ожидает, что что-то явно пойдет не так (это аксиома, привыкнуть бы стоило) — когда они заканчивают последние штрихи, в затихшей от бульканья котлов аудитории разносится несколько напряженное:

— Погоди, надо сня-

Затем со стороны котла Невилла и Драко валит дым — _выстреливает_ подходящее слово, и на мгновение они оба оказываются скрыты зеленой ядовитой пеленой. Чей-то крик повисает в воздухе и тут же обрывается.

Снейп срывается с места — тенью проносится мимо них, отчего лежащие на самом краю иглы дикобраза у столика Пэнси падают.

Гарри изворачивается, стараясь разглядеть ситуацию за такими же любопытными, но слышит лишь негромкие стоны и отчетливый запах паленого. Такой часто был, когда Вернон жег всякий мусор.

— Мисс Гринграсс и мисс Парвати, отведите своих одноклассников в Больничное Крыло, — Парвати срывается с места так же мигом, помогая подняться Невиллу. Дафна придерживается аналогичной тактики — даже мимолетным взглядом Гарри видит, как кожа Драко покрывается язвами. 

Они скрываются за порогом, когда Снейп продолжает: 

— Остальные подписывайте котлы и выходите. Мистер Лонгботтом, как истинный гриффиндорец, сначала делает, а потом думает — он забыл снять котел с огня, прежде чем бросать туда дикобразовы иглы. А вы, мистер Уизли, следите за собственным зельем — оно и без того перестояло.

Рон чертыхается сквозь зубы, убирая огонь, но к едкому запаху в помещении примешивается еще и кислый, что Гарри слегка мутит. Он рад возможности покинуть это место.

Набрасывает имена — себя и Парвати — и поспешно выходит прочь.

**

— Пошли к Малфою, — мигом кивает Гермиона, едва они оказываются за пределами кабинета.

— Передайте потом, что с ним, — настоятельно просит их Пэнси. — Мне надо еще повторить пару моментов.

Их план разрушается в тот же самый момент, когда из кабинета выходит Снейп.

— Нет, молодые люди, вы тоже пойдете вслед за однокурсницей на Трансфигурацию. Если не ошибаюсь, это у вас последняя пара, после этого сидите хоть до потери пульса, — замечает Снейп, отчего Гарри вздрагивает — ну не привыкнуть ему к таким резким перемещениям. Хотя он, конечно, пытается.

— Его серьезно обожгло? — уточняет Гермиона, а потом что-то заставляет ее бросить взгляд назад — там стоят и остальные слизеринцы, так и не ушедшие на урок.

— Сейчас я и планирую это выяснить.

Студент из Хаффлпафф уступает ему дорогу и, не поднимая взгляда, быстрым шагом минует первокурсников.


	3. Часть третья. Откровения

— Какой дурак этот Лонгботтом, — цедит Пэнси. — Его же не феникса ощипывать заставили!

Все то время, пока они идут до кабинета, Пэнси не перестает ругаться — и это выходит у нее так забавно и отменно, что нагнавшая их Дафна легонько хлопает подругу по плечу.

— Набрюзжалась и хватит, ничего с твоим Драко не будет — живет, боец. Лонгботтом тоже целый.

— Вот ему бы и поотрывать пару конечностей.

В коридоре они предсказуемо сталкиваются с другими Гриффиндорцами, один из которых — явно старше второго курса — резко тормозит Пэнси за плечо. От внезапности они не сразу находятся с реакцией.

— Что ты только что сказала, змея? — его волосы как-то еще более опасно топорщатся, пальцы до красноты сжимают кожу.

Пэнси сначала едва не захлебывается от возмущения, а затем натягивает свою самую ядовитую улыбку.

— _Лонгботтом_ и _оторвать конечности_ в одном предложении, — услужливо повторяет она. — Из-за его халатности пострадал Малфой!

Гриффиндорец смотрит на нее с легкой иронией и снисхождением — и его слова имеют эффект, потому что он выше ее на две головы и на столько же сильнее.

— И что теперь, всех линчевать за ошибки?

— Внимательнее быть нужно, все инструкции под рукой есть, — огрызается Пэнси, пока Гермиона и Гарри неуверенно переглядываются. Дошли до трансфигурации, называется.

— Внимательнее нужно быть, — передразнивает неизвестный — Гарри едва запомнил своих, до чужих до сих пор не добрался. — Следите за собой, Слизерин.

— Эй, спокойнее, никто ничего не собирался отрывать Невиллу, — вступается Гермиона, кладя свою руку на руку гриффиндорца. — Шутка — может, несколько неловкая — но все еще она.

Вокруг них начинают скапливаться зеваки, что Гарри крайне не нравится и Дафне, судя по всему, тоже. Стискивает челюсти.

— Грязнокровка на Слизерине защищает слизеринцев. Нечасто такое увидишь.

Он отпускает Пэнси, и в ту же секунду Гермиона отпускает его самого. Делает шаг назад.

К сожалению, если они не успеют на трансфигурацию из-за этого, то Макгонагалл разбираться не будет — без суда и следствия баллы полетят.

— Идем, — тянет Дафна подругу. — Есть дела поинтереснее.

— Ублюдок, — выплевывает Пэнси тихо, отворачиваясь. — Назови ее еще хоть раз грязнокровкой.

— А иначе что? — Он и не планировал отпускать ее.

— Эй, Пэнс, у него времени, может, полно, а мы таким похвастаться не можем, — требовательно обращает внимание Дафна, и только воспитанный с молоком и кровью этикет не позволяет ей послать всех к черту.

— Как же ваши хвалебные оды чистоты крови, если вы готовы приютить под своим крылышком Грейнджер? Или, может, для Слизеринцев их принципы ничего не значат?

Гарри едва глаза не прикрывает от отчаяния — Пэнси подруга хорошая, но вспыльчивая до невозможности, так что это очевидно ее спровоцирует.

Черт, а баллы-то терять не хочется.

— Для Слизеринцев значит человек в первую очередь, — раздается ледяной голос Джеммы позади незнакомца. — Вуд, если тебе хочется младших позадирать, то обрати внимание на жучков-паучков. Они с удовольствием составят компанию.

Вуд! Точно!

Капитан Грифиндорской сборной по Квиддичу — теперь ясно, откуда такая неприязнь.

— Идите, у вас урок, — кивает им Джемма и добавляет с нажимом: — Пэнси.

Та неохотно отворачивается.

Гарри не слышит, о чем они говорят, но догадывается, что деканы если и узнают об этом, то штрафовать никого не будут — слишком уж глупый повод.

Вот Драко обрадуется, какая за него вендетта разверзлась.

**

Во время обеда с ними уже и Драко — и он предсказуемо горд и благодарит Пэнси за неравнодушие, а их — за то, что не позволили этому равнодушию перелиться во что-то серьезнее.

— Пустяки. Живой?

Судя по тому, как активно Драко подчищает собственную солянку, ответ и не требуется.

— Апельсиновый сок? — кривится Гермиона, заглядывая в стакан. И вкусный, между прочим, так что Гарри и Драко булькают в ответ на ее недоумение. — А можно хотя бы персик?

— Тыква, апельсин, чай и вода на обед, — напоминает ей третьекурсница по правую руку, а затем возвращается к диалогу. Это знание счастливее Гермиону не делает.

— Воды тогда. У меня аллергия на цитрусовые, — поясняет она на вопросительный взгляд сокурсников. — А тыквенный в печенках.

После уроков они решительно направляются к Снейпу — у того как раз не должно быть ни дополнительных, ни отработок да и выпрашивать оценки к нему давно не ходят.

— Сэр!

— Добрый день!

— Позволишь?

Они втискиваются в кабинет и без разрешения Снейпа — прознают почти сразу, что тот ворчит на подобное самоуправство да не препятствует ему.

— Сэр, вы предлагали мне придумать способ использования Обливиэйта, — напоминает Гермиона. — Вот он. Гарри с Драко тоже заинтересовались.

Снейп взглядом окидывает сначала тетрадь, затем — каждого из них, точно внутрь смотрит, и Гарри подавляет в себе желание отвернуться. Дрожь проходит по нему невольно.

— Способ имеет место быть. Осталось вам только найти подопытных.

Гарри демонстративно достает из-за спины связку крыс, и смешок во взгляде Снейпа перекрывает их страдания. Гоняться за животными по всему подземелью, лихорадочно оглушая их Петрификусом и случайно попадать в несчастных ругающихся призраков — Гарри запишет это в список значимых событий. Он даже книжку по такому поводу заведет.

— Я не буду уточнять, откуда они у вас.

— И не стоит, сэр.

— Теорию, я полагаю, вы знаете?

Дружный кивок.

Они трансфигурируют какую-то мелочь в лабиринт — на два кармана, самый элементарный — и в один край Гермиона насыпает зерно, а в другой ставит расколдованную голодную крысу.

Снейп усаживается на кресло — ему явно приносит удовольствие и забаву все происходящее — а они трое почти подле крысы у лабиринта, с восторгом наблюдая, как она обнюхивает лабиринт.

— К слову, вы умудрились поругаться с капитаном гриффиндорской сборной? — невзначай отмечает Снейп, а они каменеют будто — бежать некуда.

— Ну. _Он_ с нами поругался, — уточняет Гермиона, делая вид, что ей крайне интересно, как следует своему маршруту крыса. Крыса, к несчастью, пока осматривается.

— А если еще конкретнее — мы вступились за Пэнси, — добавляет Гарри.

Насмешка практически блуждает по их спинам.

— Ко мне пришла рассерженная Макгонагалл с тем, что мои дети угрожают ее собственным расчленением. Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь в изобретательности ваших намерений да и тела и правда нужно уничтожать, но есть менее вызывающие способы сделать своему сопернику плохо.

Драко хихикает, пытаясь пальцем направить крысу к зерну.

— А это смотря что членить, — натянуто замечает Гарри.

На неуловимое ничем мгновением застывает тишина, а затем Снейп негромко усмехается. Своим бархатным глубоким голосом.

— …да, мистер Поттер, я уже хочу, чтобы вы были Национальным Героем.

— Хотите получить официальную лицензию? — несколько нервно уточняет он, потому что это все опять шутка, которая слегка извращается под действием обстоятельств. — Я по блату ничего не делаю, деньги вперед.

— Словно его когда-то останавливали бумажки, — иронично замечает Драко.

— Словно они вообще кого-то останавливали.

Крыса наконец-то находит еду. Ее бока раздуваются от предвкушения.

Гарри одной рукой возвращает ее в начало лабиринта после того, как зернышко исчезает в пасти.

— Нас оштрафовали?

Звереныш тыкается в пальцы Гарри, пока он их убирает.

— Нет. Минерва была недовольна и вашим поведением, и поведением Вуда, так что оба в расчете.

— Уже и слова сказать нельзя, как все за головы хватаются, — сокрушенно фыркает Драко.

Ну они не слишком-то отличаются от тех, кого Гарри видел в школе — там тоже слова против сказать нельзя, сразу в туалет волочат. Уж особенно те, что Дадли возглавлял.

— Ты знаешь, крестник, что гриффиндорцы нежные и с обостренным чувством справедливости. Это не плохо в одних обстоятельствах, но явно не выгодно в других, — Снейп что-то перечеркивает в листе бумаги — и с явным неудовольствием выводит _тролля_.

— Равенкловцы в этом плане поспокойнее, конечно, — Драко светлеет в мгновение ока. — Эй, а расскажи ту историю Гермионе и Гарри про них!

Снейп бросает еле заметный взгляд. 

— Историю? Я просто между делом рассказал Люциусу, что вытворили эти ученые.

— Зато она хорошо иллюстрирует Равенкло как факультет!

— Да нечего особо рассказывать, — жмет плечами Снейп, обмакивая перо в чернила. — Просто как-то раз в позапрошлом году они ворвались на обеде в Большой Зал и принялись судорожно распихивать по карманам тарелки, приговаривая, что они срочно им нужны и что они обязательно все вернут. Как потом выяснилось, они пытались скорректировать движение лучей солнца таким образом, чтобы только определенная его часть попадала в котел. Как ни странно, они преуспели.

Гермиона отрывается от экспериментаторской крысы. Ей нравится то, что она слышит, и интересно, как скоро им придется спасать факультет, а в худшем сценарии — и всю школу от этих гениев.

— Так что да, с Равенкло лучше дружить — да и они неплохие ребята, — дополняет Драко, потому что Снейп вновь к работам возвращается или работы к нему, что еще страшнее. — Наша блудная крыса опять справилась.

Спустя несколько попыток крыса находит зерно, едва ее выпускают в начале лабиринта.

Первый Обливиэйт у них предсказуемо проваливается — параллельно они натаскивают еще двух животных — но первой модели крысы настолько плевать, что над ней палочками машут, что Драко в недовольстве стукает ее по спине.

— Сделай хоть приличный вид, что у тебя в памяти покопались!

Ответом ему служит возмущенный писк.

— Бесстыжее создание, — ворчит он. — Крестный, можешь ее голову прощупать?

Гарри задать вопрос не успевает, как Снейп подхватывает одной рукой крысу Драко и сверлит ее мгновение или чуть больше. Та затихает и даже не верещит, как в студенческих руках.

— Придете завтра продолжать этот спектакль, — говорит вместо ответа Снейп, и, видимо, это означает неудачу.

**

— Прощупывать голову? — уточняет Гарри уже в гостиной, когда они садятся за уроки в классе Зельеварения — удобно иметь собственную аудиторию все-таки. Вокруг негромкие шепотки разносятся, кто-то старательно пытается списать у соседа, иные — громко и выразительно страдают (особенно по части старшекурсников), еще парочка лишь посмеивается над такими.

— Посмотрите, вот будет вас СОВ ждать тоже, — грозится кто-то третьекурсникам, которые дурачатся в самом углу. — Идите лучше в гостиную, не мешайте остальным.

— Легилименция, — и тут же: — Нет, Грейнджер, ты в это не полезешь. Отец говорил, что это доступно только хотя бы с курса четвертого, потому что до той поры психика нестабильна, а магической силы кот наплакал. А в идеале это изучать на шестом.

Гермиона щелкает его по лбу. Она не признается, что действительно думала об этом.

— Так что это за таинственная магия? — Гарри на самом деле любая магия сейчас более интересна, чем конспект блицкрига от Совета Волшебников в войне 1246 года, потому что, если честно, он не может дать гарантий, что не забудет об этом сразу же.

— С помощью легилименции можно проникать в голову других людей, — Драко понижает голос подобно Гермионе, хотя остальные Слизеринцы наверняка осведомлены о такой магии. — Отец говорил, что таким образом можно считывать чужие воспоминания, сны, мысли и даже подсовывать свои собственные.

Драко честно делает вид, что он спокоен, но Гарри уже слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы не догадаться — это будет первым волшебством, которое выучит друг.

Не то чтобы он его не понимает.

— Звучит здорово, — одобрительно кивает Гарри.

— Здорово будет, если мы допишем этот дурацкий конспект и пойдем заниматься чем-то еще, — обрывает его Гермиона — у нее написано раза в три больше, чем у них с Драко, но по тому, как она нервно прикусывает губы, можно сделать вывод, что тормозить она не планирует.

Они с Драко морщатся.

Дурацкая история. 

**

Уже вечером в субботу Джемма опять делает объявление — эта девушка явно наслаждается своей ролью старосты.

— Так, детишки, завтра воскресенье, завтра Хогсмид. Все ведь в курсе, что это? Кто не в курсе — узнает, — добавляет она, не планируя давать им возможность ответить. Гермиона отрывает голову от книги и переводит на нее взгляд. — Мотаются туда из Слизерина только желающие — коих немного, хочу заметить — и я, само собой. Принимаю предложения от младших — что вам купить? — она придвигается к первому и второму курсу на пуфике и садится прямо около них. — Ты не мелочь, Люциан, сам дойдешь.

— Будь милосердна, Джемм, — серьезно говорит ей он. — Там с процентами.

Староста с наигранным недовольством убирает его конверт со списком и деньгами в бездонную сумку. Затем, как по команде, к ней подходят и остальные — в основном бывалый второй курс, потому что первый-то не понимает так активно, как может.

— А что в Хогсмиде есть? — перекрикивает общий балаган Гермиона, и остальные первокурсники — те, которые особо не уточняли — синхронно вторят ей в ответ.

— Зельда, скажи им, — машет ей рукой Джемма, пока тонет под наплывом студентов. 

— Сладости, сувенирчики, канцелярские всякие — в общем, по мелочи, — перечисляет она, прищурившись потолку. — А, одежда само собой. Деревня как деревня. 

Оставшиеся первокурсники негромко уточняют моменты, когда Гермиона равнодушно жмет плечами и к книге возвращается.

— Неинтересно.

Драко так же не остается особенно впечатленным — может, потому что в случае нужды отец пришлет ему что угодно или даже кого.

— Хочу чего-нибудь сладкого, — брякает Гарри. — Почему здесь нет какого-нибудь магического меню или каталога?

— Может, тебе доставку еще в Хогвартс провести? — тыкает его под ребра Драко.

— А ты можешь?

— Нет.

Гарри строит ему недовольное лицо.

В гостиной Слизерина то, что с большой натяжкой можно назвать балаганом — все по очереди подходят к Джемме, на налегают друг на друга и ведут себя так прилично, точно им не одиннадцать лет. В таком возрасте ровесники Гарри никогда не были вежливы.

— Зельда, — кликает девушку Гермиона, когда понимает, что Гарри не планирует продолжать. — Что можешь посоветовать в кондитерских?

Она задумывается лишь на мгновение.

— Это вопрос явно не ко мне, я сахар за три мили со щитом обхожу. Эй, кто там разбирается в сладостях — помогите новеньким!

Гермиона торжествующе утыкается обратно в книгу.

**

На утро часть факультета отчалила (кто в Хогсмид, а кто на зарядку ноги бить), Драко ушел на Квиддичную тренировку — на самом деле никто не говорил ему, что он точно и однозначно станет членом команды через года четыре, но его восторженных порывов задушить не хотелось.

Да и, справедливости ради, летал Драко отменно — у Гарри голова всегда кружилась, стоило ему заметить юркий силуэт в небе.

— Поттер, — раздается голос со стороны входа. — Встретила только что Снейпа — к себе зовет.

Он сползает с подоконника, на котором просидел все это время (он был бы не прочь и с Гермионой, но та все еще спит, и Гарри даже догадывается о причине), а затем — поворот, еще поворот — оказывается у кабинета Снейпа.

Он и в половину не так страшен, как его малюют ученики. А по воскресеньем — особенно по утрам — даже может пошутить.

— С кем вы живете, мистер Поттер? — говорит Снейп. И еще:

— Я не о вашей факультетской спальне.

Его взгляд змеи и Мефистофеля одновременно: говорит резко и сухо, без намека на то, чтобы уйти от ответа, и Гарри мог бы растечься, если бы умел это делать. Трансфигурировать себя в жидкость кажется неплохой идеей.

— С тетей и ее семьей, сэр, — аккуратно отвечает он. Это не та тема, которую он не может обсуждать, но и в список желанных ее отнести нельзя.

Кресло под ним становится резко неудобным — прямо пропорционально тому, как темнеют глаза Снейпа.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно предполагает он и не предполагает реакции. Наугад стреляет.

Снейп готов для броска — натянутая стрела, нить волшебной пыли, тронь — и сорвется в него или вниз.

Снейп моргает.

Видение рассеивается.

— Ничего. Вас ведь устраивает ваша семья? Вы чувствуете себя в ней спокойно?

Гарри хмурится.

— Не хмурьтесь так, Поттер, я же ваш декан, а не повар, — его голос трогает мягкая улыбка — та самая, доступная только слизеринцам, и от этого становится чуть проще.

— Вы… вы не собираетесь меня ни за что ругать? — все-таки уточняет Гарри, потому что ну черт его знает, надо быть готовым ко всему.

— Всего пара вопросов, да и на те можете не отвечать, если не хотите, — взмахивает он рукой в защитном жесте. Подкупает. 

— Ну… да, устраивает, — все еще с подозрением косясь на Снейпа.

Гарри в очередной раз оказывается обескуражен, потому что однозначного вердикта вынести ни Петунье, ни Вернону он не может. Они, конечно, такие нехорошие, что не относились к нему так, как матери к своим детям в рекламе, но все родители ругают своих детей за что-то — это всего лишь процесс воспитания.

А Дадли — Дадли их родной ребенок. Спасибо, они вообще его не вышвырнули на улицу.

Снейп ждет второго ответа.

— Зачем вы это спрашиваете? — вместо этого говорит Гарри. — Что вы будете делать с полученной информацией?

— Удостоверюсь в том, что все мои подопечные хорошо себя чувствуют, или не удостоверюсь и попытаюсь исправить, — бесхитростно отвечает Снейп, и так некстати всплывает тот случай, когда он заставил их есть прямо в гостиной Слизерина.

— Вы будете кому-то об этом сообщать? — и только слова срываются, как Гарри понимает — _дерьмо_.

Он проговорился. Теперь прикрыться фразами, что все хорошо, явно не получится, но, откровенно говоря, ему и до этого паршиво удавалось.

В конце концов неспроста Драко допытывался до него в Слизеринской спальне с вопросами _ты вообще ешь?_

Хорошо хоть они купили приличные вещи с Макгонагалл во время той выездки в Косую Алею. Декан Гриффиндора тоже все хмурилась как-то неодобрительно, и почему-то только сейчас, в кабинете Снейпа, эти взгляды обретают смысл.

Северус дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы пережить весь спектр эмоций.

— Нет. Все, что вы захотите оставить между нами, останется между нами.

Гарри жмется с секунду или минуту, а может и больше — время в подземельях течет как-то совсем иначе, чем он привык — а потом вкратце пересказывает биографию своей жизни, умалчивая совсем уж неприятные детали.

Снейп задает эти самые вопросы, которых Гарри и ждал:

_Он над тобой издевался?_

_Никто не вступился?_

_Тебя лишали еды?_

Вопрос за вопросом, отточенная инструкция — Снейп говорит это будничным тоном вопреки сломанному Гарри, и сам Гарри даже не ожидал, что может себя так паршиво чувствовать в Хогвартсе.

На контрасте поведение Дурслей становится совсем уж мерзким. И эта мерзость заползает к Гарри в рот, сдавливает его шею до колик и хрипоты, пока он сам пытается сморгнуть и расплакаться как-нибудь непозорно.

В какой-то момент Снейп поднимается и садится рядом — кладет руку ему на плечо в незримой поддержке. Сжимает по-отечески.

Гарри все-таки не плачет, но кажется себе предельно близким к этому.

— Я знал твою мать, Гарри. И твоего отца. Мы учились на одном курсе.

Это помогает — несколько мгновений Гарри не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что его мертвые родители и вполне живехонький Снейп — одногодки. Осознание этого диссонирует все больше и рискует разорвать его голову своей удивительностью, поэтому Гарри перенаправляет мысли:

— И что вы можете о них сказать?

Чужие пальцы впиваются в плечо сильнее только на мгновение — и затем Снейп вновь в своем собранном, но участливом амплуа.

— Они были бы лучшей семьей для вас, чем ваша тетя.

— Кто угодно был бы лучше, — тихо шепчет он себе под нос, а потом спохватывается — ну на самом деле вариантов похуже есть целый список, ему надо быть поосторожнее со своими желаниями.

— Далеко нет. Я бы не был.

Гарри хочет найтись с шуткой, но не находит — только качает головой неопределенно и устало несколько.

— И еще, Поттер, я обещал, что никому не скажу, но люди догадливы и без моей помощи.

— Вы о Макгонагалл?

Снейп кивает.

— Мы обсудили некоторые моменты, связанные с вами, но это все были, конечно, догадки.

— А директор знает? — продолжает Гарри. Может, именно поэтому Дамблдор тогда его так старательно расспрашивал на тему Слизерина?

— Не от нас.

Он человек неглупый.

Гарри скисает окончательно, ковыряясь кончиком туфли в каменных разъемах — ему точно не хочется, чтобы завтра об этом талдычила вся школа, а особо ретивые с Гриффиндора связывали это со Слизерином.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы показались Помфри.

 _Нет, это спровоцирует лишь больше вопросов.  
_  
— Хорошо.

Снейп за руку выводит его из кабинета.

**

Помфри, конечно, спрашивает, перед этим отсылая Северуса за тридцать три печати, накладывает дополнительное звукоизоляционное и начинает с ним работать. Спрашивает правда не почему, а _где_. Болит, сломано или ноет.

 _Везде_ ответ ее почему-то не устраивает.

— Мне нужна эта информация, чтобы ты был здоровым, Гарри, — мягко говорит женщина, и от нее приятно пахнет лесными травами. Гарри хочет верить, и у него это даже получается.

— Зрение устроено сложнее, нежели кости — вдобавок я не могу сказать, как сильно на него повлияла Авада от Сам-Знаешь-Кого, поэтому я не рискну к тебе с этим лезть. Если появится желание, то лучше изучить этот вопрос в клинике Святого Мунго.

Гарри флегматично жмет плечами — он уже привык к своим очкам настолько, что не мыслит себя без них.

Помфри аккуратна, но тверда всего, что касается здоровья — она не похожа на нервного профессора Квирелла, урок с которым у них был единожды да и тот вводный — наоборот, в ней чувствуется опыт человека, который уже долгое время имеет дело с подрастающим поколением.

На него в Хогвартсе заводится медкарта (вообще-то такая есть у каждого ученика, но первый медосмотр планируется лишь через неделю), куда Помфри вносит всякие параметры — ну точно маггловская медсестра — и осматривает его столь скрупулезно, как Снейп котлы гриффиндорцев не мог.

— Одевайся. Я позову профессора Снейпа?

Он кивает.

— Можете рассказать ему, — неуверенно добавляет. 

В конечном итоге ему выдают список зелий и лекарств — Помфри прописывает расписание их приема в двух экземплярах, вручает Гарри и Снейпу. Это в основном витамины — много витаминов, а также наставления соблюдать диету ( _то есть не забывать про ужин_ , расшифровывает саркастично ему Снейп) и режим сна.

— Все не так плохо, как могло бы быть, хотя, конечно, должно быть в норме гораздо лучше, — резюмирует Помфри. — Если что-то забеспокоит — подходи ко мне сразу же, если нет, то через пару месяцев будет еще один осмотр.

Гарри кивает, не стараясь запомнить список того, что и когда ему нужно пить.

**

Идея поделиться с друзьями выглядит заманчиво, тем более Драко явно подозревает и не говорит только из-за врожденной вежливости.

Все то время, пока они идут до кабинета Снейпа (где их уже предсказуемо ждет проснувшаяся Гермиона), Гарри мучает одну-единственную мысль и выпаливает ее неловко, когда остается пара поворотов:

— Спасибо, сэр.

Давит в себе порыв обнять декана, но тот и так все понимает. Он часто встречал неравнодушие со стороны сверстников (в основном это были неуместные восклицания вроде _у тебя ж кости торчат!_ , но кто их судит), однако взрослые такими качествами не отличались.

Он делает пометку поблагодарить и Макгонагалл.

— Берегите себя, Поттер.

Снейп треплет его по волосам, и они продолжают путь.

Тьма в его глазах уже почти подруга.

**

Задачу пичкать Гарри всякого рода лекарствами Гермиона и Драко (вымотанный до безобразия после тренировки — а ведь ему, как первокурснику, еще и поблажки делали!) воспринимают ответственной миссией по спасению вселенной (у вселенной шрам на лбу и кривой почерк, но словно их это смущает).

Еще две копии листков остаются у друзей.

— Эй, ты когда-нибудь хотел научиться рисовать? Я могу заказать у отца краски и бумагу!

— А я могу попросить достать каких-нибудь маггловских комиксов, Гарри, ты только скажи.

Ему явно неловко, что его положение собачонки у Дурслей вышло на первый план, но и Гермиона, и Драко с таким искренним желанием помочь к нему лезут, что неловкость не выдерживает.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, правда, — он делает вдох, стараясь игнорировать веселящийся взгляд Снейпа. — Давайте продолжим обучение Обливиэйту?

Веселящийся взгляд сменяется паникующим.

Гарри мстительно улыбается.

**

После нескольких попыток у Гермионы получается заколдовать мышь так, что та в растерянности плюхается на землю и дрожит.  
Драко драматично отмечает, что Гермиона разрушила личность этой несчастной крысы.  
Гарри сообщает, что у крыс личностей нет.

И добавляет: _а у наших с тобой, Драко, судя по всему еще и мозгов_.

— Если бы это был урок, вы бы получили Превосходно. Но это не урок, так что вы молодец, Гермиона, и все на том.

Гермиона чувствует, как светится изнутри, и если бы не это дурацкое тело, то всех бы ослепило ее гордостью.

Их и так слепит всякий раз, когда она без заминки объясняет сложные заклинания, на которые Гриффиндор с удивлением глазеет, но теперь-то совсем потекут глаза.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я предлагаю вам опробовать это на живых людях, — выражение лица Снейпа непроницаемо, но слабый отголосок удовлетворение просачивается сквозь него.

— О, надеюсь, ты приволок нам Рона? — склабится Драко. — Можно мне заставить его сожрать ведро слизней, Обливиэйтнуть и опять заставить?

На месте жертвы оказывается не Рон, а сам Северус, и, прежде чем они успевают испугаться, объясняет, что сохранил все свои воспоминания за последний год — хотя это он еще их переоценивает — и что некорректно наложенный Обливиэйт, в отличие от Империуса или Легилименции, приведет всего лишь к неполному стиранию памяти.

— Лучше бы Рон, — обидчиво бурчит Драко, но в подругу явно верит — любого другого на ее месте уже бы затретировал наставлениями.

Северус читает отрывок эссе второкурсника — что ж, здесь у детей мозгов все еще нет, так что это он даже не прочь забыть навсегда.

Гермиона дрожащей рукой наводит палочку на его лоб

— _Обливиэйт_.

У нее получается практически идеально.


	4. Часть четвертая. Апельсиновая цедра

Ближе к вечеру Снейп объявляет и о том самом медосмотре, а также подводит краткую сводку прошедшей недели — с кого-то летят головы, кому-то достается похвала, но в целом он оказывается удовлетворен происходящим.

— Равенкло устраивает свой ежемесячный «Пик Солнцестояния» в следующую субботу. Все желающие могут записаться у меня в кабинете — помните, до двенадцати человек.

Когда Снейп скрывается за дверьми, становится очевидным, что объясняться и в этот раз будет Джемма.

Они узнают, что это вроде творческого вечера для всех факультетов, который проходит у Равенкло — _на самом деле_ , отмечает Джемма, _есть и ивенты лично для Слизерина, но о них чуть позже_ — и организовывается самыми инициативными его студентами.

— Песни, пляски, выставки работ — в общем, по полной программе. Считайте это поводом познакомиться с другими студентами и хорошо провести время, — Джемма мечтательно жмурится. — Нет, если серьезно, то у Равенкло это хорошо выходит — будьте готовы, конечно, к тому, что вас будут спрашивать о том, как много раз лестницы повернулись за всю историю Хогвартса и что меняется в мозгу человека, раз он видит фестралов — но даже если вы не знаете, то ничего страшного.

А еще:

— Первый месяц всегда под первокурсников, есть желающие?

Желают абсолютно все.

**

— Да ладно, не говорите мне, что Слизеринка и летать не умеет!

Гермиона подавляет раздражение титаническими усилиями — и сама не знала, что столько в себе есть — когда группа Гриффиндорцев (да и Слизеринцев, если честно) заливисто летают в воздухе.

_Метла, ну пожалуйста, ну чего ты такая упрямая._

Кусок дерева остается неподвижным — причем только у нее! Остальные неуверенно пытаются оторваться от земли, ползают по траве, но у них хотя бы получается. И это уже не говоря о Драко и Гарри, которые давно взмыли в воздух.

_— Вверх!_

Ну, она по крайней мере неуверенно дергается.

— Что, не получается? — тот самый Рон спускается вниз за ее спиной, насмешливо смотря на ее тщетные попытки подчинить себе метлу.

Она продолжает его игнорировать. Метла поступает так же и с ней.

— Ну же, грязнокровка Грейнджер, неужели у девочки со Слизерина нет столько сил, чтобы поднять прутик в воздух? — к Рону опускается еще какой-то мальчик — Дин вроде бы — и они уже вдвоем сзади нее на метлах. Ей-богу, сейчас весь факультет соберет.

— Или, может, ты не такая уж и умная?

Гермиона буквально чувствует, как остальные Слизеринцы впиваются в них взглядами — но не лезут, знают, что она не оценит. Мадам Хук помогает разобраться Невиллу.

— Мобилиарбус, — шепчет она одними губами — хорошей идеей было все-таки взять палочку на занятия.

В ту же секунду метла Рона резко устремляется вверх, и он впивается в нее руками.

_— Помогите!_

Ну, вернее, он пытается кричать что-то подобное, а на практике слышно только неясное _а!_

— Мистер Уизли! Немедленно спуститесь!

Но Гермиона продолжает тащить его выше в воздух — до той отметки, куда нельзя первокурсникам.

— Эй, ты, что ты с ним сделала? — пихает ее в спину Дин.

— Понятия не имею, отвяжитесь наконец, — цедит она сквозь зубы и в дальнейшем полностью игнорирует подозрительные взгляды одного гриффиндорца и визги — другого.

_— Вверх!_

Метла ложится ей в руку.

**

— Скажи честно, это ведь ты была? Ну правда?

— Не знаю, — отвечает она с улыбкой, на что Драко нос морщит.

— Да, конечно, она, — подтверждает Гарри. — Хогвартские метлы так себя не ведут без чужого вмешательства.

Гермиона лишь еще более многозначительно улыбается.

Дафна подмигивает ей на обеде.

Гарри со вздохом разворачивает свой листочек с лекарствами.

**

Последующая неделя проходит менее суматошно: он выкраивает момент поблагодарить Макгонагалл, а Дамблдор — обсудить с ним Слизерин.

Директор волнуется о чем-то — и волнуется конкретно за _него_ , потому что Гермиона не удостаивается такого почтенного внимания — и Гарри остается только гадать.

— Полагаю, он просто ожидал, что, как и твои родители, ты окажешься в Гриффиндоре: это нормальная практика для семей, — объясняет ему Снейп. — Я поговорю с директором, чтобы он прекратил бить тревогу.

К тому же у них наконец случается первый урок Защиты — полноценной Защиты, а не техники безопасности на три странички.

Квирелл вызывает смешанные чувства — он дергается, но не дрожит, его голос то падает, то возвышается, то завораживает так, как не умеет даже Снейп.

 _Последствия его путешествий_ , шепчутся гриффиндорцы.

Гарри делает предположение, что должность обязывает.

На Проклятие призраков следует немедленно изучить контрзаклинание — у Гриффиндора вон уже как глаза горят — и по внимательным взглядам сокурсников понимает, что к таким выводам пришел не один он.

Так даже лучше.

**

Пик Солнцестояния Гарри нравится — на него нет какой-то определенной формы, но Драко настаивает на костюме. _Слизеринские приблуды_ , мысленно фыркает он, но соглашается: тем более что Драко одалживает свой.

Та же песня выходит и с Гермионой — из спальни она выходит в платье (ему, конечно, далеко до полноценных, которые носят девушки на званных вечерах), явно ей не принадлежащем, но Дафна в спину ее подталкивает.

— Слизерин должен выглядеть хорошо.

На самом деле они и не против. Это подчеркивает их принадлежность к чему-то большему — не то чтобы они нуждались во внешних признаках, но гордость-то все равно берет.

Снейп придирчиво осматривает последние штрихи, а затем ведет их в гостиную Равенкло — теперь Гарри узнает этих сумасбродных.

Начинается все с того, что пароля у Равенкло нет — да и двери как таковой они не видят, но Снейп протягивает руку и уверенно ударяет бронзовым молотком. На мгновение все стихает, и у Гарри захватывает дух.

А ведь Гермиона могла бы здесь учиться.

— Какой аромат у счастья?

Он не знает, кто это шепчет — прямо ему в мозг, по нервам и в крови — но чарует, гипнотизирует.

Снейп никак не меняется в лице — словно он знает ответ (а так оно и есть, скорее всего), но не говорит им, ожидая от студентов большей вовлеченности.

— Чего? — только звучит от ошарашенной Пэнси. Ее волосы выбиваются из прически, и она движением руки заглаживает их обратно.

Гарри задумывается — аромат у счастья? Память подкидывает беззаботные летние дни, когда Дурсли уезжали, а старуха Фигг возилась со своими кошками — тогда он дни напролет проводил около реки, купался с редкими приятелями и лежал в густой траве.

Зимними вечерами он лелеял эти воспоминания самым драгоценным сокровищем.

Так же оперативно он перескакивает на события последний недель: кошка-Макгонагалл в его доме; Косая Алея с ее шебутными посетителями; встреча в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

Вечера с Гермионой и Драко.

— Денег! — смело говорит кто-то из задних рядов, но дверь остается глуха.

— Дружбы? — неуверенно предполагает Гарри. Безуспешно.

— Лавандового чая, — склонив голову, отмечает Трэйси.

— Провинившегося вида этих недоумков Уизли, — бурчат остальные.

Ничего продолжает происходить, а Снейп никак не выражает своего отношения к их догадкам — может, и сам в уме подсчитывает.

— Эй, ну, а что тогда? — поджимает губы Драко.

Подсказок нет, а Равенкло, видимо, получили указ не мешать Слизеринцам применять все богатство собственной фантазии — Гарри, конечно, не сомневается, что их и без того пустят, стоит лишь Флитвика позвать, но есть азартное в том, чтобы додуматься самим.

Они продолжают выкрикивать предположения — одно страннее другого, когда голос Гермионы разносится в устоявшейся на мгновение тишине:

— Для каждого — свой.

У Равенкло даже дверь открывается таинственно.

— Самое место тебе все-таки среди этого банкета умников, — качает головой Драко.

— И лишить вас удовольствия держать в рядах магглорожденную?

Снейп одобрительно ей кивает и заходит первым.

— Примерно в шести случаях из девяти Слизерин отгадывает пароль, — говорит им Пенелопа Кристал, староста, как им представляют. — Иногда в пяти. Добро пожаловать.

Комната их светлая и прозрачная словно — сюда бы очень подошел стеклянный потолок, чтобы наблюдать за звездами — синий сочится ото всюду и на мгновение кажется близким к зеленому в Слизерине.

— Приветствую, профессор Снейп, слизеринцы, — кланяется Флитвик. Это одновременно тот профессор, что учил их Левиосе, и нет.

Слизерин во главе с деканом приветствует в ответ.

— Вы первые, располагайтесь.

Их отводят в примерно такое же подобие комнаты, как и у Слизерина, только вот на стенах пляшут морские волны, цветут акации и дурман, стремглав взлетают птицы. Рисунки струятся вокруг них, сквозь и внутрь, к самому сердцу, почти живые, они захватывают внимание моментально и отпускать не желают.

Флитвик остается довольным их реакцией.

По краям растянуты диваны и стеклянные столы, а большую часть пространства занимает пушистый голубой ковер, раскинутый от одного края комнаты до другого. Собственно, его Слизеринцы и облюбовывают — комната достаточно большая, чтобы вместить в себя еще несколько десятков студентов, поэтому они не стесняются.

На стеклянных столах стоят легкие закуски и напитки: Гарри не вглядывается.

Флитвик и Снейп удаляются в самый угол, где стоит отдельно стол для деканов, и, пока Слизерин продолжает осматривать помещение, кто-то опять стоит уже за порогом.

**

Студенты постарше — таковых немного, да и они явно знакомы — сразу облюбовывают себе уголок, а вот большая часть оказывается схлестнута в открытом пространстве — четыре декана болтают о чем-то своем, когда Гермиона достает _Последнее желание_.

И правда, они ведь так и не дочитали.

— Кто-нибудь знает про ведьмака?

Большинство чистокровных ожидаемо не в курсе, но несколько магглорожденных и полукровок понимающе кивают головами. Они с Драко садятся по обе стороны от Гермионы, а остальные образуют вокруг них круг на пушистом ковре.

— «Крупица истины», — громко объявляет Гермиона. — _Черные точечки, движущиеся по светлому, исполосованному облаками небу, привлекли внимание ведьмака._

Книга переходит из рук в руки — все хотят оторвать себе кусочек чудесного приключения на Плотвичке — и со временем круг растет: присоединяются даже те, кто стоял порознь, захватывается внимание профессоров, все сосредотачиваются на книжке, которую, чуть запинаясь, читает сейчас Меган с Пуффендуя.

У них разные голоса и интонации, разная скорость чтения и даже характеры одних и тех же героев они передают так удивительно по-другому, что неясная какофония противоречий становится слишком синхронной.

Хорошая традиция, Равенкло.

Драко впивается взглядом в книгу, когда они подходят к моменту с бруксой — лязг клинков слышен уже совсем близко, скрежет когтей о камень, а напряжение можно на куски порезать, когда голос Чжоу Чанг уверенно рассекает воздух битвой с вампиром.

После завершения главы все какое-то время молчат, а затем аплодируют. Переписывают у Гермионы название, а Макгонагалл негромко возмущается, что это явно не для детей чтиво. (Ее улыбку Гарри тоже видел.)

После этого разбредаются — кто по углам, кто по соседям, некоторые начинают что-то негромко бренчать на гитаре, а другие делятся магическими открытиями.

В целом атмосфера даже что уютная, пока к ним не подходит Рон, Дин и Симус — Гарри видит, как Гермиону чуть ли не выворачивает, но они учатся с этим справляться.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за произошедшее!

И протягивает поддон с пирожным — Гарри принюхивается с подозрением, но не находит ничего опасного. Пирожные остаются безвредными, даже когда Гермиона демонстративно колдует над ними _Фините Инкантатем_.

Кажется, это несколько смягчает ее нрав — она с гораздо большей охотой кивает и даже легонько улыбается.

— Хорошо. И ты меня.

Пирожные действительно оказываются вкусными — Гарри осматривается, не взяли ли они их со столов? Он бы прикарманил себе парочку.

Шум заполняет помещение, поднимается до самого потолка и созвездия потрогать может. Гарри прикрывает глаза, стараясь не упустить ничего интересного, но они и так не сумели бы. Драко заводит светскую беседу с какими-то равенкловцами, Хаффплафф и Гриффиндор играют в карты — и к ним даже порываются присоединиться парочка слизеринцев.

В реальность его выдергивает удушливый кашель Гермионы.

— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спрашивает он, касаясь плеча, но она судорожно трясет головой, сжимая собственное горло, и отчаянно хватается за его руку, так что все явно _не в порядке_. — Гермионе плохо!

Она в мгновение ока оседает на его руках — Гарри приходится присесть, чтобы ее удержать. На ней пятна — много пятен, самой разной степени красноты, а горло взбухло, налилось кровью и стало чуть ли не вдвое больше.

Драко помогает ему ее удержать — Гермиона бьется точно в конвульсиях и дергается сумасбродно. Отчаянно. Момент — и кровоточить начнет.

Снейп первый оказывается рядом.

— Я за Помфри! — объявляет какой-то равенкловец и скрывается за стеной.

— Анапнео! — чеканит Снейп, но это дает секундное утешение — Гермиона делает хриплый вдох, а затем продолжает давиться воздухом, и ее дыхание становится все более и более частым — прерывистым и рваным.

Краем глаза Гарри видит, как из помещения выбегает Дафна Гринграсс.

— Отойти от нее всем, _живо_!

Гарри остается на месте, как тот, за кого держится Гермиона, а Северус продолжает что-то бормотать на латыни и к нему присоединяется Минерва — в Гермиону вливаются потоки магии, но она не выглядит лучше.

В руках она словно становится в несколько раз меньше, затихшая, с открытыми стеклянными глазами в потолок и едва ощутимым хриплым дыханием. Ее все еще потряхивает, но, видимо, волей заклинаний — не так меньше.

Ее шея вздулась больше — опухшие лимфоузлы, если Гарри правильно помнит учебник по биологии — покраснели мерзким оттенком, на губах блестит слюна, и она слабо разжимает пальцы, которыми держалась за его пиджак.

Гарри не успевает это оформить в какой-то вывод или мысль, как ученики вновь расступаются, впуская мадам Помфри — она решительным движением отодвигает Снейпа и принимается осторожно колдовать.

— Отек Квинке, — мгновенно диагностирует. — У нее есть при себе лекарства?

Гарри шарится по карманам подруги, но там пусто. Пальцы не слушаются с первого раза.

— Дафна за ними убежала, — сообщает Пэнси, во все глаза глядя на распластанную Гермиону.

— С ней все будет?..

— _Замолкнуть_ , — прерывает Снейп начавшего было говорить. — Не мешайте медсестре работать.

Помфри накладывает еще несколько заклинаний — от них тоже лучше Гермиона выглядеть не становится, и к самому горлу подкрадывается паника. В комнату вбегает Дафна с пачкой шприцов. Она пытается отдышаться, впихивая ее в руки ближайшему студенту.

— Давай сюда.

Рука у Помфри не дрожит — она проверяет инъекцию, а затем, одним заклинанием стерилизуя поверхность руки Гермионы, вводит шприц внутрь. Несколько долгих мучительных секунд ничего не происходит.

После этого она выразительно выдыхает — и вслед за ней выдыхают остальные.

— Она без сознания, так что я заберу ее в Больничное Крыло, но ее жизни больше ничего не угрожает, — спокойно резюмирует медсестра.

Гарри подавляет в себе желание предложить помощь, когда Помфри мановением руки заставляет Гермиону левитировать за ней. Это выглядит жутко.

Драко приближается к нему, и они молчаливо переглядываются, все еще несколько шокированные случившимся.

Остальные выглядят не лучше. Ну кроме разве что профессоров.

— Что это… было? — севшим голосом спрашивает хаффлпаффка, когда с незримого позволения чего-то такого же незримого можно говорить.

— Отек Квинке. Реакция на аллерген, — Гарри помнит, как у его одноклассника в столовой взбухли губы из-за этого.

— Гермиона рассказывала об этом, — кивает Дафна, пускай и не смотрит вперед.

Она рассказывала об этом и им, тогда в столовой, когда подавали апельсиновый сок и-

— Рон, — подобно рыку.

Тот испуганно поднимает голову из задних рядов.

— Что было в тех пирожных?

— Да ничего там не было, — отпирается он, а Симус делает шаг вперед на защиту. — Чего сразу пирожные-то?

— Отек Квинке развивается _быстро_ , за последние десять минут она ела только их, — продолжает давить Гарри.

Деканы переводят заинтересованный взгляд на Гриффиндор.

— Да ничего там не было! Мы на мировую шли! Захотели нормально поговорить, а и то наехали, блистательные слизеринцы.

Поднимается перепалка — вокруг самых несдержанных, конечно, потому что Равенкло предпочитает занять нейтралитет, а большинство слизеринцев скептично прожигают дыру в Уизли. Гриффиндор отвечает им взаимностью.

— Спокойно, — взмахивает палочкой Флитвик, и воздух разрывается белыми искрами. Гам смолкает.

— Благодарю, — кивает ему Макгонагалл. — Я попрошу Рона Уизли и Гарри Поттера пройти в мой кабинет.

Она не терпит от них возражений, так что Гарри покорно подчиняется. Драко увязывается за ним следом, как и Симус с Дином. Снейп завершает процессию, откланявшись перед Флитвиком.

Гарри надеется, что остальным студентам получится продолжить веселиться.

**

— Итак, рассказывайте свои версии случившегося.

В своем кабинете Макгонагалл — ровно как и любой другой преподаватель — в своей стихии. Она органично смотрится во всем строгом регламенте, светло-бурых стенах и картин с вывесками. Помещение заливает свет, пускай уже и смеркается.

Снейп ни слова говорит ни в процессе, ни после. В кабинете он опирается на парту и продолжает молчать.

— Понятия не имею! Почему мы ушли, я хотел остаться! — начинает возмущаться Рон, а Гарри не стремится его перекричать — все равно плохо выйдет.

— Мистер Уизли, спокойствие. Пик Солнцестояния еще проведется в следующем месяце. Мистер Поттер?

Он пересказывает им последние несколько минут событий. В конце Драко демонстративно достает то самое пирожное — и неясно, где он хранил его все эти несколько минут, но сейчас оно кстати. Не говорит он и почему не съел его.

— Мы можем провести анализ, — отмечает Снейп наконец, и видно, что наличие каких-то действительных улик его радует больше, чем голословность.

Рон бледнеет.

— Да даже если там есть что-то — ну мне мама их готовила, откуда ж я знаю наверняка, на что там у Грейнджер аллергия?

Гарри хмурится. В потоке ярости он и не подумал об этом — гриффиндорцы и правда могли просто не знать, а он так резко начал на них с этим давить. Еще и при всей школе.

Резко становится неловко, даже куда-то в легкие закатывается комок. Рон не вел себя прилично, но чтобы дойти до намеренного отравления кого-то…

— Профессор Макагонагалл, почему бы нам просто не применить Веритасерум?

Вздрагивают в помещении уже абсолютно все.

— Это незаконно! Вы не можете это просто взять и использовать Сыворотку Правды, — подает уже голос Симус. Правда, звучит он и вполовину не так убежденно, как следует при таких словах.

— Смею заметить, что мисс Грейнджер находилась в смертельной опасности. Отек Квинке приводит к летальному исходу почти мгновенно — ей и ее потенциальному убийце невероятно повезло, что все закончилось благополучно, — с холодом отмечает он. — Так что я могу.

— А что если это были и вовсе не они, Северус? Что, если тот, кто это сделал, все еще там? — задумчиво спрашивает Макгонагалл.

— Я осведомлен об этой маггловской болезни — она проявляется только при непосредственном контакте с аллергеном, а у мисс Грейнджер, если верить ее карточке, подобная аллергия лишь на пищевые цитрусовые, — его голос соскальзывает в пустоту класса. — Даже если это не так, мы не узнаем, пока она не очнется.

Минерва вздыхает, потирая виски.

— Профессор, вы же не согласитесь? — испуганно бормочет Рон, ища в Макгонагалл последний плот. Та его топит.

— А почему нет, мистер Уизли? Если вы и вправду ничего не знали, то ни вам, ни вашим друзьям бояться нечего.

— Тогда пусть Поттер с Малфоем тоже ее выпьют!

Гарри вскидывает бровь — в излюбленном жесте, почерпнутом из телесериалов.

— Хорошо, — флегматично соглашается Драко. — Тащите сыворотку.

— Нет-нет, никто из нас не имеет полномочий ее применять. Я сейчас же свяжусь с Дамблдором и объясню ситуацию.

Минерва выпускает Патронуса — об этих созданиях Гарри тоже успел прочитать — который скрывается в темноте школьных коридоров изящными кошачьими прыжками. Спустя секунду в зал вплывает белка.

Белка говорит голосом Помфри:

— Флитвик сообщил, что вы здесь. Гермиона в порядке, пришла в себя, но ей нужно хотя бы полчаса отлежаться. Как я могу судить, она действительно съела что-то аллергенное — вот только у меня подозрение, что это был магический аллерген. Приходите, как будете свободны.

Минерва отсылает Патронуса и ей.

Что ж, магический аллерген звучит более убедительно для того факта, почему Гарри ничего не почувствовал из вкуса.

Рон бросает на них злые взгляды, которые ему возвращает Малфой, когда в кабинет входит Дамблдор.

Он чувствует некоторое облегчение вместе с тревожностью.

— Вы уверены в столь ярой необходимости подобной меры, Минерва, Снейп? — его голос звучит на несколько сотен тонов добродушнее всех в этом кабинете. — Молодые люди, ответьте мне честно, пожалуйста, вы добавляли что-то в пирожные?

Очевидно, в сообщении к Патронусу Минерва успела кратко изложить ситуацию.

Дамблдор становится около них, заслоняя студентов друг от друга. Его фигура массивна.

Ничего не происходит долгие минуты. Ничего в этот раз характеризуется понятием статичности.

Потом Гарри кажется, он слышит всхлип — неуверенный и робкий, кто-то очень его не желает — и Рон плачет, прикрывая лицо руками.

— Я не хотел этого, честно. П-просто, ну, мы хотели проучить эту всезнайку!

Гарри вновь коченеет — предчувствие все-таки не соврало. Драко мрачно сверлит рукава кофты Рона, когда Дамблдор слегка отступает. Симус демонстративно не смотрит в их сторону, разочарованный или огорченный. А вот Макгонагалл наверняка в прострации и не надо оборачиваться на нее, чтобы это понять.

Дамблдор, впрочем, никак своих эмоций не выражает — напротив, он продолжает держать свою добрую улыбку и почти как ребенка гладит по голове Рона.

— Мальчик мой, тише, просто расскажи, как все было в действительности.

Он неуверенно хлюпает носом.

— Я услышал за обедом, как Гермиона говорила, что у нее аллергия на апельсины и ну… Решил, что от небольшой дозы она просто покроется пятнами.

— Кажется, значение слова _дальновидность_ вам неведомо, — срывается с языка Снейпа.

Дамблдор в немом упреке смотрит на него, но молчит.

— И я посыпал эти пирожные апельсиновым порошком.

— Апельсиновый порошок? — охает Минерва. — Молодые люди, он специально добавляется щепотками за счет своего эффекта!

Рон аналогично покрывается пятнами — его шея и щеки горят, а руки лихорадочно сжимают кофту. Из глаз продолжают течь слезы.

— Мы тоже знали об этом плане, сэр. Не наказывайте одного Рона, — вступается Симус. Дин поддерживает, отчего Снейп негромко усмехается.

— Гриффиндорское благородство.

Гарри словно одномоментно разучивается их ненавидеть — усталость и тупая жалость остаются, когда он видит зареванного Рона и друзей, его прикрывающих.

Драко со вздохом откидывает голову назад.

Затем они долго что-то говорят и про взаимные обиды, и про глупости несусветные, и про нахальство слизеринцев, и о чем-то еще, что Гарри предпочитает не помнить. Он устал под конец дня, и после такого шумного вечера у него болит голова — хочется убедиться, что Гермиона и правда в порядке, а затем уснуть на вечность, а лучше на две.

Снейп первый прерывает душещипательные разговоры — что Гарри, что Драко вполуха слушают, а оставшимся пол-ухом давно в мире снов, так что их отпускают. Декан помогает им дойти до спальни, где они из последних сил благодарят его, обнимают Гермиону и падают на кровати.


	5. Часть пятая. За руки

_Раз, два, три_ , считает Гарри.

Голубоватая дымка вихрится вокруг него. Отскок.

_Раз, два, три._

Хаотичное и серебристое воздух разрезает. Отскок.

_Раз, два-_

Он стреляет первым.

Хаффлпаффец неловко заваливается. Роняет палочку дрожащими руками.

Выбывает.

Гарри Поттеру присуждают одно очко — голос Квирелла почти в подкорке. От таблеток ему проще концентрироваться на происходящем.

На фоне выходят следующие дуэлянты.

**

— Не нравится мне он, — тянет Забини кошачьим взглядом. — Как надо обколоться, чтобы тебя так штормило из настроения в настроение?

Он высказывает общую мысль смущенных Квиреллом слизеринцев. И несмущенных — тоже.

— И нам с таким человеком СОВ и ЖАБА сдавать, — обреченно качает головой Джемма, расплетая хвост.

— Он организовал дуэли. Это плохо? — недоуменно спрашивает Гойл басовитым голосом.

— Не для экзаменационных курсов! — восклицает Макрус. — Как они хотят хороших результатов, если не могут подобрать нам учителя?

— И это очень хороший вопрос, мистер Флинт, — отвечает ему Снейп, который все еще сидит в гостиной после их небольшого собрания. — К сожалению, адресата вы для него не найдете.

— Разве этим не должен заниматься Дамблдор? — обращает внимание Гермиона на более элементарный выход из ситуации. — Наем персонала на директоре же.

— Должен. Он и занимается. А вот с вами заниматься решительно некому — в магической Британии нет стоящих специалистов по Темным Искусствам, которые еще и умеют преподать их детям и не превратить их случайно в Темных волшебников.

— А вы, сэр? — прыскает Люциан.

— А я похож на человека, которому нравится вкалывать с детьми?

— Но, сэр, это и правда рискованно — многие из нас нацелены на высокие отметки за экзамены.

Снейп страдальчески вздыхает — сейчас он больше всего похож на человека.

— Вьете вы из меня веревки, маленькие негодники, ох, вьете…

Слизеринцы невинно улыбаются.

— Хорошо, я могу провести пятый и седьмой курс по необходимой им программе, _однако_ об этом не должны знать остальные факультеты, не должен знать сам Квирелл — иначе он вообще вести хоть как-то откажется — и остальные курсы я буду подтягивать только при наличии у меня времени и желания.

— Благодарим, сэр, мы всегда знали, что в душе вы добряк.

— Ты нарываешься, Джемма.

— А еще он дарил мне зачарованных низзлов, когда я был маленьким, — поддакивает Драко, за что в него тут же летит подушка.

— Нахал.

Снейп даже не пытается скрыть улыбки.

**

— Хэллоуин?

— Хэллоуин!

За неделю до окончания октября Слизерин словно заново перерождается, как птица Дамблдора — старшие курсы все свободное время тратят на какие-то зарисовки, схемы, наметки — некоторые тренируют колдовство.

— Одолжил эту штуку у рыжих. Они классные шутеечки делают, — Люциан что-то демонстрирует компании, но что — Гарри понять сложно.

В другом углу Зельда и Джемма сортируют бумаги, а в творческой комнате обустраивают вторую лабораторию (просто потому, что первую, Снейповскую, тоже оккупируют). На недоуменный взгляд первокурсников оперативно поясняют:

— В этом году Хэллоуин организует Слизерин, так что, если у вас есть какие-то идеи, можете предложить их Майлзу.

Драко поворачивается к ним.

— Есть идеи?

Идей нет, как нет и желания их придумывать — с момента осознания, что произошло на Хэллоуин, Гарри никак не снять с себя этого настроения, не избавиться от мыслей, что с десяток лет назад именно в этот день погибли в теории дорогие ему люди.

Ему странно от этого, потому что он не должен чувствовать ничего подобного — никакой тоски — и от непонимания странно вдвойне.

Гермиона тоже остается равнодушной к хэллоуинским забавам, зато Драко входит во вкус: на выбор и пауки, и многоножки, и слизни вместо сока, и устрашение действующих призраков.

Вкупе со старшими умами Слизерина это явно замедленная бомба.

Поэтому всю неделю они судорожно разбираются, оформляют и декорируют — общая суматошность все-таки передается Гарри, и он слегка абстрагируется от кошмаров.

За окном темнеет в разы быстрее.

**

Это случается за пару дней до Хэллоуина — они засиживаются в библиотеке и, только когда мадам Пинс гонит их с насиженных мест под предлогом, что скоро отбой, нехотя выходят в коридор.

— Эй, это ж Филч. Кого он там опять выслеживает?

Драко неопределенно тыкает в темноту и впору думать, что у него ночное зрение — так уверено он видит в черном пятне… видимо, другое черное пятно.

— Два крота, — закатывает глаза он. — Слушайте давайте.

Они послушно вслушиваются и послушно слышат — шкрябанье ног о плитку, шуршание мантии.

Без лишних слов на цыпочках переползают ближе — к самому краю, чтобы ничего не упустить. Сюда было бы полезны чары невидимости, но Гермиона знает их только на бумажке, а Гарри и Драко не знают вовсе.

И поэтому они играют в шпионов.

— Профессор Квиррел? — слышат они скрипучий голос Филча. Таким можно разрезать.

Выглянуть-то, конечно, не рискуют — тогда однозначно заметят, ходи потом красней перед директором и деканом.

— О, мистер Филч, что вы… ах, какая у вас очаровательная кошка. Норрис, кажется, верно?

— Норрис. А вы здесь?..

— Дамблдор! — резко говорит он, и нервозность так просто услышать даже детям. — Дамблдор приказал осмотреть коридор на наличие темной… магии. Это место неспроста запретное, мистер Филч, так что и вам, и вашей очаровательной пушистой спутнице я посоветовал бы быть осторожнее.

Судя по затянувшемся молчанию Филч возвращается, но к тому времени они уже давно внизу. Хоть в этот раз лестницы Хогвартса им подсобили.

— Что вообще такое этот третий этаж? — недоуменно спрашивает Гермиона. — Директор Дамблдор говорил ведь, что туда нельзя, тайна под семью печатями, но почему?

— У Дамблдора и спрашивай, — вздыхает Драко.

— У Дамблдора ни в коем случае. А вот у Снейпа вполне можно.

Драко сверяется с часами.

— Ох, Грейнджер, во что нас втягивает твое трудолюбие…

Она удерживается от того, чтобы показать ему язык.

**

Рассказ этот вызывает несколько необычную реакцию, но в целом Гарри вполне доволен, что они рассказали именно Снейпу — тот допытывает самые мелкие подробности, а потом чертыхается сквозь зубы.

— Что ищет Квиррел, крестный?

Снейп не отвечает — то ли в свое погруженный, то ли нарочно.

Драко повторяет вопрос. И снова, и снова, и снова, как заведенный- Гарри начинает тревожиться, не застряли ли они с Гермионой во временной петле.

Снейпу приходится среагировать хотя бы для того, чтобы приказать ему заткнуться.

— Скажу вам просто потому, что Шляпа не увидела в вас безмозглости и безрассудства, а значит, вы туда не полезете. Что вам известно о Философском камне?

Гермиона прилично поднимает руку.

— Гермиона, вы сами как Философский камень, опустите руку.

Гарри хмурится. Маггловские легенды всплывают у него в голове одна за другой — тянутся вереницей случившегося и нет.

— С помощью него можно создать эликсир жизни и превращать вещи в золото?

— Слышу отголоски человеческого воспитания. Металлы, Поттер. Любые металлы да в золото. Представьте, как это пошатнет экономику. Или философию.

— И он здесь, в Хогвартсе? — уточняет Гермиона.

— Имею предположения предполагать.

Они обреченно вздыхают. Снейп не опускается до такого, но происходящее нравится ему не меньше.

— Нужно сказать Дамблдору?

В этом есть толк, хотя мысль о том, что Дамблдор тоже что-то знает, не дает покоя. Она кружится вокруг, не даваясь в руки.

— По-хорошему, стоит. Геройствовать с таким человеком, как Квирелл, может быть опасно.

— Он не производит впечатления… ну, знаешь, как ты, крестный. Или как Дамблдор.

Снейп оставляет эту реплику без внимания. Гарри думается, что он отмолчится.

— Производит, но несколько иначе.

Они выходят из кабинета.

**

Гарри предлагает следить за третьим этажом.  
Драко — за Квиреллом.

Гермиона ругается, что они дураки и что их тогда точно сцапают.

— Из школы хотите вылететь? Или, может, случайно умереть?

Они сглатывают и спешно отказываются от своих затей — тем более Снейп продолжает держать их в курсе (они догадываются, что он не говорит всего, но благодарны, что хоть не гонит).

— Там живет трехголовая псина Хагрида, и я понятия не имею, как ее обходить. Обычные средства на нее не действуют, магия не берет тем более. А кусается будь здоров, — разочарованно качает головой Снейп, перебирая свою массивную библиотеку знаний, которая на поверку оказывается бесполезной.

— А спросить у Хагрида?

— Директор отказался мне что-либо объяснять, сомневаюсь, что Хагрид воспылает желанием.

Они переглядываются. Драко растягивается в такой улыбке, которую Гриффиндор назвал бы мерзкой. Гаденькой.

— Знаешь, крестный, кажется, нам пора!

— Только попробуйте пристать к нему с этим вопросом, — исключительно для проформы сообщает Снейп, даже не отрываясь от занятия.

— Попробуем.

— И полезть с философским камнем.

— Полезем.

— Попадетесь — отмазывать не буду.

Они со смехом вылетают из кабинета раньше, чем в них летит предупредительный Ступефай.

**

— Хагрид!

— О… о, привет, а вы тут чего делаете?

Добродушного великана Гарри знает только со слов других студентов, а еще со стороны преподавательского стола, так что вблизи он кажется просто огромным. Раза в два или три больше.

— Твоя зверинка охраняет люк с Философским камнем? — прямо спрашивает Гермиона, усаживаясь на забор.

— Я… я, что! нет! — он делает шаг назад. Добродушие сметает в то же мгновение.

— У нас нет времени и желания извращаться — как ее можно обойти?

— Слизеринцы, доставайте декана, а не меня. И уж точно не трогайте Пушка.

— Никто к нему не полезет, расслабься, — отмахивается Драко.

— Тогда зачем вам способы защиты? — с подозрением смотрит Хагрид.

— А если он сбежит?

— Учителя помогут.

— Учителя тоже не знают.

— Подождите-ка, а как вы вообще узнали про Пушка?

В голове Хагрида начинает складываться картина. У Гарри она сыпется еще больше.

— Есть смутное предположение, что профессору Квиреллу нужен Философский камень, — дергает плечом Гермиона.

— Ох, тогда надо сказать об этом Дамблдору.

Драко раздраженно шипит.

— Говорили. Он остался глух.

Хагрид наконец запускает в свою хижину — ничего изысканного или особенного, но вполне приличный лесничий домик на краю рощи.

— Это не объясняет, зачем вам знать способ утихомирить Пушка. Чем меньше людей осведомлены, тем лучше.

— А что, если он пройдет? Как мы будем его догонять?

Хагрид смотрит на них строго — почти как Макгонагалл.

— Вам и не нужно его догонять, этим должны заниматься учителя.

— Хагрид, — рычит Малфой, а затем говорит совсем странное: — Ответь, пожалуйста, не то я буду вынужден попросить отца пересмотреть дело пятидесятилетней давности.

В этот же миг весь запал Хагрида куда-то теряется — он резко сникает, съеживается в два раза и с какой-то потаенной грустью и обидой смотрит на Малфоя.

— Я этого не делал.

— Но Попечительский Совет думает иначе. А если они узнают, что Дамблдор тебя покрывает…

— Хватит! Хватит. Ты истинный слизеринец, можешь прекратить это доказывать. Вам все равно не пройти остальные испытания, — добавляет он уже чуть тише. У Гарри отчего-то екает сердце — потерянный вид лесничьего не оставляет его все время разговора. — Пушку надо сыграть музыку — абсолютно любую. Под нее он засыпает.

Хагрид угрюмо супится после этих слов и явно не планирует продолжать разговор.

— Спасибо, — говорит Драко, и это с натяжкой можно назвать искренним. — Сотри ему память, Гермиона.

Прежде, чем Хагрид успевает дернуться, Гермиона вскидывает палочку — отточенным до автоматизма движением.

 _Хитрец_ , думает Гарри, глядя на друга.

**

— Ты действительно планировал что-то сообщать Попечительскому совету?

— Конечно, нет. В наше время в эту байку даже Фадж не верит.

**

Снейп предпочитает не уточнять, каким образом они добыли информацию — разве что выражает надежду, что по их души не придут с того света.

Конечно, нет, говорит Гермиона.

Они придут с этого.

— Будьте внимательны, — объявляет Снейп слизеринцам во время Хэллоуина. — В такие праздники, как этот, может много чего случиться.

Оно и случается.

Даже жаль немного — Хэллоуин получился отменным, и все то время, пока остальные факультеты не дрожат от ужаса, они отмывают свои волосы от грязи и слизи, не прикасаются лишний раз к стенам и проверяют свои учебники на наличие пауков. Братья Уизли оказываются в восторге.

Есть совпадение некоторое в том, что именно Квирелл объявляет о тролле — встревоженный и испуганный, он валится с ног прямо в столовой, а Гарри не может выкинуть из головы тех моментов, когда он сам бы свалил любого.

Дети верещат — на Слизерине, конечно, чуть более сдержано, хотя сути не меняет — все тыквы, летающие пауки на паутине, обвивающиеся вокруг колон змеи прекращают иметь значения.

Шутка с троллем наилучшая на Хэллоуин.

Старосты считают детей, а Гарри и сам пытается вспомнить, не забыли ли они кого-то внизу.

Хаффлпафф и Слизерин остаются в Большом Зале, в то время как остальных студентов эвакуируют по башням — Гарри видит, как мелькает тюрбан пришедшего в себя Квирелла, и понимает, что не успевает, но у самого входа преподавателя шипением тормозит Гермиона.

— Профессор Квирелл!

Он резко оборачивается. Руки всплескиваются в неопределенном жесте.

— Куда вы? Туда ведь уже отправились директор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп! А что, если на нас здесь нападут? — она делает самое невинное выражение лица, а Гарри и Драко старательно подыгрывают.

— Не оставляйте нас, — плаксиво просит Драко. — Нам страшно.

На самом деле им плевать.

Квирелл должен хотя бы сейчас находится под контролем.

— Я… я в свой кабинет за палочкой и вернусь!

— Профессор!

Но он отказывается тормозить.

В Большом Зале все еще сидят Макгонагалл и Флитвик (на самом деле преподавателей больше, но в боевых искусствах только эти двое вызывают у них доверие), и думают совсем немного перед выбором: броситься самим или обратиться к профессорам.

Флитвик выдает на это какую-то тираду на гоббледуке — и это явно не одобрение.

— Если и студенты видят угрозу в профессорах, то это явно повод бить тревогу, — вздыхает он.

Гарри удерживается от замечания, что в Снейпе ее видят абсолютно все.

— Оставайся с детьми, Минерва, у тебя характер построже. А я пойду пригляжу за нашим другом.

Флитвик достает из кармана волшебную палочку и кивает им.

— Уверен, что не хочешь никого взять к себе в помощь?

— Отправь ко мне Снейпа, Дамблдора или отправляйся сама, когда они вернутся. Лучше это будет лишняя тревога.

— Профессор, там есть Цербер, — замечает Гермиона, и, в отличие от вытянувшейся от изумления Минервы, он остается спокоен. Флитвик вообще не из тех, кого Гарри может представить паникующим.

— Знаю. Как-нибудь разберусь.

— Используйте музыку. Он успокаивается под нее.

Флитвик негромко фыркает.

— Мне лучше не спрашивать, откуда слизеринцы добывают информацию?

— Именно. Мы ведь можем и ответить.

**

Спустя минут десять паники и ожидания (они трое так и не отходят от преподавательского стола, а оставшиеся факультеты более-менее успокаиваются) в зал врывается Дамблдор с палочкой наперевес. За ним таким же уверенным шагом — Снейп. Только прерывистое дыхание выдает в них неспокойствие.

Они оба бросают мимолетный взгляд на первокурсников.

— Тролль уничтожен! Попрошу всех разойтись в гостиные, подробную информацию вы сможете получить позже!

После объявления Минерва пересказывает им последние события, на что Снейп демонстративно стонет, а Дамблдор хмурится неодобрительно. Его очки-полулуны сверкают в свечах.

— Я потом уточню у вас, молодые люди, зачем вы сунули носы на третий этаж, — в словах Дамблдора угроза перемешивается с опасением — _за них_ , догадывается Гарри.

Весь путь до третьего этажа они молчат, сопровождаемые испуганными взглядами детей — на них уже оставляют Помону Спраут, которая заботливым движением руки мигом отсекает любопытные взгляды от разношерстной компании преподавателей и трех слизеринцев.

Гарри отчего-то чувствует ненормальное покалывание в пальцах — втроем с такими сильными волшебниками (а там ведь еще где-то и Флитвик) они просто не могут проиграть. Он словно получает кого-то очень сильного в свою команду и теперь вынужден не беспокоится о том, что что-то может пойти не так.

Гермиона и Драко тоже в равной степени взволнованы и встревожены — не часто берут на такую ответственную миссию в компании взрослых.

Третий этаж, в ту ночь казавшийся таким таинственным и мрачным, сейчас освещается несколькими Люмусами — Дамблдор не сбавляет шагу, лишь решительно открывает дверь. Пушок уже рассерженно рычит, бьет себя хвостом по бокам — разбуженный кем-то довольно очевидно.

Минерва мгновенно трансфигурирует из своей ручки дудочку, а Дамблдор заставляет ту играть саму по себе — отсылать первокурсников уже нет времени, так что они спускаются: Дамблдор и Минерва в первых рядах, затем слизеринцы и Снейп замыкающим — и падают глубоко вниз, прямо на пол, где их ловит заклинанием Дамблдора.

— Дьявольские силки, — бормочет Гермиона, поднимая голову наверх. По коже проносится ощущения удушья.

Растения сожжены едва ли не до основания, их остатки беспомощно царапают в воздух в попытке кого-то схватить.

— Помона делала, — отмечает Минерва. — Здесь _определенно_ кто-то был.

Теперь сомнений не остается ни у кого.

— Флитвик дальше… ох, черт, — ругается Минерва, когда они входят в следующую комнату: ключи бросаются от них врассыпную, стрекочут над ухом, заигрывают с ними и друг другом.

Дамблдор предпринимает попытку взломать дверь самыми разными заклинаниями, когда Минерва отмечает, что _делалось оно на совесть, Альбус. тобой же_.

Приходится искать.

Драко хватает себе метлу, а Снейп и Дамблдор левитируют — и такой компанией они осматривают и загоняют в ловушки ключи, чтобы те не смогли сбежать, пока Минерва встревоженно косится то на дверь, то на Гарри с Гермионой.

— Откуда вы все-таки об этом узнали? — шепчет она, хотя за стрекотом ключей и без того слышно плохо.

— Чуйка, — улыбается Гермиона.

— На приключения, — мрачно добавляет Гарри.

Если Квирелл доберется до Философского камня, она уже больше не пригодится.

Драко наконец ловит ключ, приблизительно похожий на то, что может отворить дверь.

— Крылья мятые, — отмечает он. Затем дверь отпирается.

Их взгляду предстает полуразрушенная шахматная доска — обломки камня валяются на клетках, некоторые фигуры пробиты насквозь, но они все еще функционируют. Магия вообще на века некоторая.

Гермиона с восхищением смотрит на Минерву — выглядит все это дело трудоемко, но солидно. Явно ее почерк.

— Минерва, ваш выход, — кланяется Дамблдор.

— Профессора, займите места. Студенты — стоять у входа.

Они благоразумно слушаются.

— Если думать об этом, как о приключении в компании величайших волшебников последнего времени, то мы выиграли джекпот, — шепчет им Драко, когда Макгонагалл уверенно ломает первую фигуру. Снейп и Дамблдор полностью в ее подчинении.

— Тоже об этом думал. Видел, как Дамблдор зарядил по той двери? Держу пари, от нее ничего бы не осталось, не будь она заколдованной.

Они с Драко продолжают обмениваться эмоциями, пока Гермиона завороженно следит за тем, как в считанные минуты Минерва обыгрывает себя же на поле.

Снейп отряхивает свою идеально черную мантию от ломкой известковой крошки. Надо продолжать путь.

В дальнейшей комнате они сначала слышат, а потом уже видят — на мгновение перед ними мелькает изуродованное лицо тролля с пересекающим глаз кровоточащим шрамом, но Гарри не успевает подумать, как тролль падает, сраженный тремя профессорами.

— Вот бы все так проблемы решались, — завистливо косится Драко на лежащее тело.

— Сможешь, если будешь хорошо учится, — бросает ему Минерва. — Следующая комната ваша, профессор Снейп?

Ответа не требуется — на столах стоят зелья.

Снейп хватает самый маленький пузырек и с шумом выпускает воздух. Стекло звенит в его пальцах.

— Боюсь, здесь нам придется пробиваться грубой силой, зелья не осталось.

Дамблдор опечаленным этим фактом не выглядит — он направляет палочку на столп огня, и тот слушается его самым ласковым зверем. И зачем вообще все эти приблуды, когда можно прихватить с собой одного Дамблдора.

— Флитвик! — вскрикивает Минерва первой, а затем ее голос тонет в ворохе заклинаний.

— Минни! А я уже заждался, — хрипит устало он и с некоторой долей веселья — Квирелл остается безмолвен, но Гарри видит, как вспыхивают его глаза при виде подмоги.

— Профессор Квирелл, прекратите это! — громогласно объявляет Дамблдор, однако тот лишь выпускает еще одно заклинание — уже в их сторону, которое Снейп и Минерва синхронно отражают.

Это вновь не зашуганный профессор Защиты, а что-то дикое и потустороннее из чужого мира.

Гарри чувствует, как руки обвивает дрожь, и усилием заставляет себя стоять на месте. По крайней мере он здесь не один.

Дамблдор взмахивает палочкой и заключает их всех в купол, еще раз — и обездвиживает Квирелла. Пока Снейп помогает Флитвику отдышаться и поит того прихваченными Укрепляющими, Дамблдор медленно обходит вокруг связанного на полу Квирелла.

Гипнотизирует змеей.

Взгляд всегда доброго волшебника сейчас необычайно пуст.

Он магией поднимает Квирелла, а затем откидывает его тюрбан — из спины доносятся звуки.

Гарри честно не хочет знать, что видит Дамблдор. Его лицо не меняется, остается таким же сухим и бесстрастным.

— Вы пойдете под суд, профессор Квирелл. Вы и ваш… паразит.

— Не смей называть Темного Лорда паразитом, — срывается в шипение Квирелл, выгибается всем тело.

— Верно, Дамблдор, все мы знаем, что на теле Магического Мира главный паразит — это ты, — доносится до них слабый голос неопределенного источника, и Минерва приближается к директору. Она охает.

— Как ты…

— Я хочу видеть Гарри Поттера! Я знаю, что мальчишка в комнате — покажите его мне!

— А он тебя — не слишком, — отрезает Минерва, беря себя в руки. Ее лицо заостряется.

Гарри, если честно, тоже не уверен, что хочет болтать со внезапно ожившим затылком Квирелла. Сам Квирелл уже никаких эмоций не вызывает — он ничком лежит, уткнувшись в пол, и мечтает наверняка о смерти. Причем о мгновенной.

Дамблдор взмахивает палочкой — затем извивающиеся струи света обтекают тело Квирелла, заползают тому в глаза, сидят на его плечах, пальцах, пронзают до самой сути. Свет выедает его изнутри, и Гарри кажется, что учитель сейчас растеряет себя по воздуху в лоскутках и осколках.

Из тела Квирелла выползает тень — едкая, темная и явно не дружелюбная — она делает несколько кругов по помещению (все это время Снейп и оклемавшийся профессор Флитвик защищают их щитом), пока Дамблдор и Минерва не ловят его в еще одну ловушку.

Директор снова применяет это заклинание.

Гарри слепит, и он сжимает руки Гермионы и Драко, стараясь не потерять самого себя.

**

Много позже уже они собираются в гостиной Слизерина — делятся интересными и не слишком событиями, деталями и подробностями, которые опустил Дамблдор.

Им не стоит так много об этом трепаться, так сказала Макгонагалл.

А Дамблдор посмотрел опять своим взглядом и не сказал ничего.

Гарри кажется, что где-то он в нем прокололся, но он точно не знает где, а оттого принимает всю ту же стратегию игнорирования.

Драко приглашает его и Гермиону на Рождественские каникулы — до них еще до черта, и за это время он вознамерен убедить отца, что их Малфой-мэнор не пострадает от наличия одной нечистокровной волшебницы.

Гермиона ему, конечно, не верит, но не верить предпочитает где-нибудь вдали от Драко.

Гарри знает, насколько ей все это приятно.

(Гарри сам из таких же.)

И в гостиной Слизерина он наконец-то чувствует себя дома.


End file.
